Angel: Part 1
by AllyKat
Summary: Angel, Van's twin sister was accidentally sent to Earth when she was five. Ten years later she goes back to Gaia, with no memory of life there. She meets up with Zaibach and, while trying to go back to Earth, meets someone who makes her rethink leaving.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, it isn't mine.

**Prologue**

Angel looked around. Where was he? Angel had been looking for her best friend Rhyo all day. She sighed and decided to give up. She would tell him he had won, again, when he showed up at dinner.

Just as she turned to go home, she heard a rustle that could only have been made by someone hiding in the bushes. She whirled around and scanned the area. There was forest to her left and in front of her. To her right was a lake with a waterfall. Behind her, through the trees, she could see Fanelia.

_If I can just get back to the castle, I'll be safe. _Angel thought to herself. She turned back to Fanelia and began to run. She knew she was being followed. She could hear the plants moving behind her.

She broke out of the trees just as the guards started to close the city gates.

"WAIT!" She yelled. The guards looked up and saw her running towards them. They held the gates open as they laughed.

"You're in trouble again." One said as she ran up. "You're mother's going mad with worry."

"Yes Little Princess," the other said. "And if you show up looking like that, you'll be lucky to get off with a fortnight's confinement to your chamber."

"Don't call me Little Princess!" Angel yelled as she ran past. Unfortunately they were right. She looked down and saw that her forest green dress was ruined. It had been beautiful, made of the finest silk in Gaia with full sleeves and a high collar. Now the hem was torn and the sleeves ripped of. It was permeated with dirt and leaves, from crawling around the forest looking for Rhyo.

_Actually_, Angel thought, _I like it better now._

As she ran through the crowded streets, she heard people gasping at her appearance. After all, she was Princess Angel Lazar de Fanel of Fanelia and was therefore expected to be at the castle, already prepared for the feast being held in her elder brother's honour. Her brother, Folken, was leaving to complete the Right of Dragonslaying the next day. If he got back,no_, when _he got back he would be crowned King.

Angel had just made it to the door of the kitchen, the closest door into the castle, when she was knocked over by someone. She was tackled to the ground and pinned.

"Gottcha!" The figure hissed in her ear.

"All right Rhyo," Angel said, laughing. "You got me. Now get off. I got to go get ready for the feast." Angel shoved her best friend of. Rhyo stood up gracefully and helped her up.

Rhyo looked at her adoringly as he smoothed his blue-gray fur. Since he was an animal person, cat-human, he had fur covering most of his body. He was, as usual, dressed in a pair of brown pants that had been torn to make shorts and a green sleeveless jacket. Rhyo's large cat ears twitched.

"Margrette's coming." He said. Angel's face fell as the short, plump woman rounded the corner.

"Heavens!" She exclaimed. "Angel. What happened? Your mother is worried sick. Come now. We're going to get you cleaned up. Then you can tell Queen Varie where you were. And tell the truth, or I'll get Merle to force it out of your friend." Margrette said spitting out the word 'friend' like it left a horrible taste in her mouth. Rhyo lashed his tail back and forth, unable to hide his dislike of this woman.

Angel sighed, "Yes Margrette. Bye Rhyo. " Then she added, "Don't worry, I won't let Merle hurt you." when she saw the look of horror on Rhyo's face. Merle was another animal person, a female cat-human, who was always with Van, Angel's twin brother. Her favorite game was tormenting Rhyo.

As Margrette herded Angel up to her chamber, Angel thought of what her punishment would be. She remembered what the guard had said. 'A fortnight's confinement to your chamber.' Angel laughed to herself. If only they knew. More likely she would not be allowed to practice flying a fortnight. That was what had happened last time she got into trouble, when she was caught flying without permission. But it was okay then because she had broken her wing. Inherited from her mother, who was a Draconian, white, feathered wings were a part of Angel's, and her brothers', physical makeup. They could only practice flying in the forest though because, if they were seen, they would be tormented, or even killed. Luckily they could retract their wings into their backs. The only evidence that they even had wings were two thin white lines where they came out. On Angel and Folken those lines were nearly impossible to see against their pale skin while they were easily seen against Vans dark tanned skin. So while Folken could go around without a shirt on hot days, making many girls drool, Van was forced to wear one on even the hottest of days. Angel, when she could, would wear low backed dresses.

When Margrette finally got to Angel's chamber, she called Marie, Angel's personal maid, to clean her up. Marie had Angel sit on the king-size bed while she pulled out dresses from the closet. Finally Marie decided on a simple dark red silk dress that matched Angel's eyes. It had short sleeves and a low neckline. Angel couldn't have cared less, and refused to take part in the decision. Marie then brushed Angel's shoulder length silver hair. Everyone had tried to get Angel to keep her hair long, but she would just hack it off when their backs were turned. So they finally gave up and let her keep it short. It was now cut to just above her shoulders. Marie had just finished putting burgundy clips in Angel's hair to hold her fringe back when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Angel said and sent Marie to open the door. A servant stepped in, her head bent.

"Your mother wishes to see you in her chamber, Little Princess."

"How many times do I have to tell you people not to call me 'Little Princess'?" Angel sighed and relented. "Tell Mother I will be with her shortly."

"Yes Little Princess." The servant ducked to avoid a hairbrush thrown at her and left.

"Did Mademoiselle sneak out of zee castle again? Mademoiselle knows zat she will be in trouble...oui?" Marie asked.

"I know I'm not allowed outside the castle without a guard, but Rhyo and I just wanted to have an adventure." Angel replied.

"An adventure? Mais, you are only five years old. Zere iz plenty of time for 'adventure' when you are older. Ah, zere now. Zat necklace is marvieux on you."

"Thanks Marie." Angel replied, reluctantly looking at her reflection. Marie was right. The necklace did look marvelous on her. It was made of rubies and diamonds and the light they reflected shone in her eyes.

"I guess I had better go and meet Mom."

As Angel walked to her mother's room, she heard laughter coming from Folken's chamber. When she looked in, she saw Folken and Van talking and laughing on Folken's bed.

"What's so funny?" Van and Folken promptly fell off the bed laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Angel was not in the mood for this.

The boys looked at each other and back at her. "You!" They yelled, laughing again.

"You are in so much trouble!" Folken said with tears running down his cheeks, mixing with the sweat that plastered his blue-white hair to his face. He had probably just returned from a long day of sword training with Balgus.

"Yeah, Mom was really worried 'n' now she wants to _talk _to you in her room." Van said between giggles, pushing his pitch-black hair out of his eyes. "'N' that only happens when she's really mad 'n doesn't want anyone ta see her yelling."

"I know that." Angel yelled back. "And I know that it's happened to you too."

"And I know you'd had better get going, or you're going to be in even more trouble than you already are." Folken said with a smug look on his face, his purple eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." And with that, Angel stormed out of the room.

When Angel got to her mother's door, she took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Come in."

Angel quietly pushed open the door and stepped in. She saw her mother, Queen Varie, sitting at her mirror, looking at her reflection. Her back was turned to Angel.

"Close the door."

_Uh-oh_. Angel thought. _I'm in real trouble now._ She silently shut the door and took a few hesitant steps forward.

"I'm very disappointed with you." Angel's mother said, her back still turned and rigid. "I thought you had more sense than to go out into the forest alone. What if you had been hurt? Or attacked by wild animals." She stopped Angel's attempt to explain. "I know Rhyo was with you, but he is only a year older than you. He could not have protected you. Especially if you were playing that silly game you two made up." Queen Varie suddenly turned to face Angel, tears welling up in her eyes. "I was so worried. Oh, my baby! You could have been hurt! What on Gaea were you thinking? I was so scared! I thought you had disappeared! Like Celena Schezar." She declared, running over and throwing her arms around Angel.

Angel just stood there, letting her mother hold her and cry. She was surprised. She had expected her mother to be angry with her and was ready to be scolded. She hadn't expected her mother to cry. She especially hadn't expected her to bring up Celena, one of the many children who had disappeared from Asturia, a country by the sea. Queen Varie had been very close to the Schezars and, to her; it had been like losing a daughter.

"It's alright Mom. Nothing happened to me. I'm fine. So, I'll just be going now, all right? Bye now." Angel said wiggling out of her mother's hug and backing towards the door.

"Oh no you don't! You aren't getting off without some kind of punishment."

"Aww! But Mom!"

"Don't you 'but Mom' me young lady. You made me worry. You know how hard it's been since your father…" her voice cracked. "…Died. I almost sent Balgus out after you. You would have had me waste his time, and mine. You must be punished. You will not be permitted to attend the ceremony tomorrow or the feast tonight.

"WHAT! What do you mean I can't go to the feast tonight?"

"I mean just that. You are not going. I will explain everything to Folken. I'm sure he will understand. Now, go to your room! You will stay there for the rest of the night."

"But Mom-"

"Go. Now. Or I'll have the guards escort you there and then stand outside your door all night." And with that Queen Varie turned back to her mirror and ended the conversation.

Angel sighed and left the chamber. When she passed Folken's chamber, the door was closed. But through it she could hear the muffled voice of her brother. The same at Van's chamber, only Van's voice was considerably louder. He was obviously fighting against wearing his formal clothes. He preferred to wear his red shirt and white pants all the time.

When Angel reached her own room, she dismissed Marie and closed the door with a sigh. She flopped onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

_This is so unfair _she thought. _I didn't get hurt. And Rhyo was with me, and he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I've been looking forward to the feast all week. 'N' it's my birthday tomorrow. Mom is so unfair!_

Angel's train of thought was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"It's me. Can I come in?"

"Come on in Rhyo." Angel said, wiping away the tears that had formed in her eyes.

Rhyo pushed open the door and poked his head in, a concerned look showing on his face.

"I heard what happened." He said, coming completely into the room. He closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I should've known the _princess_ of Fanelia wouldn't be allowed to leave without an escort."

"No. It wasn't your fault. Sometimes I hate being a princess."

"Maybe you should run away from all this then." Rhyo said jokingly.

Angel jumped up suddenly, her eyes sparkling. "That's not a bad idea." She said happily. "I could leave tonight. Everyone's at the feast, so they wouldn't know I was gone 'till tomorrow."

"Angel!" Rhyo exclaimed. "I wasn't serious!"

"But it's a perfect idea! You could sneak into the kitchen and get me some food while I pack in here."

Rhyo seemed to think. "Why do I have to go get your food?"

"'Cause I can't leave the room right now. If anyone saw me before I snuck out, I would be sent back 'n' guards would be posted at my door. I'd never get out then."

"Fine. I'll go 'n' get the food, but I'm gonna be a while."

"Why?"

"I gotta stop at my room. I'm coming with you." Rhyo added when he saw the confused look on her face. "Well, I can't let you go out alone. You could get hurt. And you need my knowledge of the wild."

"Yeah right." Angel replied laughing. "You've never been in the real wild before. You don't know a thing about surviving there." She paused and got serious. "But thanks for coming. It's really nice. Now, hurry up and get your stuff. And don't let anybody see you!"

After Rhyo had left, Angel started packing, She found a bag that could strap onto her back and was just about to fill it with clothes when she realized something.

_I've only got dresses!_ Angel panicked. _And I can't wear those if I'm running away. It's too easy to tell they belong to a princess… and it'd be too hard to walk through the forest with one on. What'm I gonna do!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Rhyo's return.

"I got my stuff. 'N' I didn't see anyone in the halls at all. They must all be at the feast already." He stopped and looked at Angel. "Hey what's wrong?"

"We've got a problem. I don't have anything to wear."

Rhyo laughed. "Typical girl." He continued before Angel could hit him. "That's why I brought these!" Rhyo pulled out some clothes from behind his back. "The top and boots're Merle's and the pants are Van's, so they should fit you."

"Thanks Rhyo!" Angel cried, taking the clothes from Ryo's hands. The top was pale orange and came to just above her knees. The pants were white and a bit long, so Angel had to roll the legs up. Merle's boots were brown and laced up. They fit perfectly. When she finished changing, she grabbed a belt from her closet.

"Uh, Angel, are you sure about that belt. I mean, it has the crest on it."

Angel looked at the belt. Rhyo was right. It did have the combined crest of Fanelia and the Draconians on it. The silver Draconian wings flanked the red and gold insignia of Fanelia.

"I like it. 'Sides, no one will know what it means unless they look closely and see Fanelia's crest." Angel looked away and quietly finished the sentence. "And it'll remind me of home."

Angel buckled the belt on defiantly.

"Okay, I guess it can't hurt. Just keep it hidden under the shirt. And don't let anyone see the engraving. Now here. I stopped at the armoury and got a couple of bows and some arrows. 'N' I grabbed your throwing stars from my room. You can take half the supplies. Okay?"

"Sure." Angel said, stuffing half the food and arrows into her pack. She slung the pack on her back and the bow over that. She placed her throwing stars in her belt and was ready to go.

Angel slowly opened the door and tiptoed out of her room, Rhyo just behind her. They crept through the halls and made their way to a stairwell that winded up and out of sight. Rhyo climbed up ten stairs then stopped and bent down. He pushed in a brick on the side and the bottom five stairs retracted quickly to reveal another stairwell going down.

"Great," Angel whispered, her eyes shining with excitement. "It's still here."

"Of course it is." Rhyo said. "No one knows 'bout it but us 'n a couple of the old guards."

They were talking about the secret passage Rhyo had just revealed. He had found it when he was running away from Merle. It was originally used as an escape route for the royal family but it hadn't been used in fifty years. Most of the people who knew about it had passed away. The passage led out under the castle and up in the middle of the city.

As Angel and Rhyo climbed down the steps, torches suddenly burst into flames and the door above them closed. As Angel took a torch from its bracket, she silently thanked the sorcerers of Fanelia. They had enchanted the torches so they would light when a member of the royal family came near. While a member of the royal family held the torch, it would never go out.

Angel and Rhyo talked as they made their way through the passage. They decided they would go to Fried, a country bordering Asturia. They couldn't decide what to do once they got there though. Rhyo was fast and agile, but, because he was a cat-human, he wouldn't be able to get a job. Angel was amazing with her prized throwing stars, stolen from the armory a year ago, and had the amazing ability to seem to disappear into a crowd. Unfortunately, because she was a five-year-old girl (even just a girl), no one would let her use her talents in a job.

Angel and Rhyo talked and walked all night. They were out of Fanelia by sunrise. They stopped at a large tree in the forest for a rest before going on. Angel and Rhyo sighed in relief as they realized no one would be able to catch them now. They were safe.

Meanwhile, in Zaibach, another country on Gaea, an old man sat watching the people below him. He was Dornkirk, the emperor of Zaibach. He was trying to change the fate of all of Gaea, but he had decided to start small. That was why the people below him, the sorcerers, were trying to change the fate of Celena Schezar.

"Commence fate alteration." Dornkirk's voice echoed through the room.

"Commencing fate alteration." The sorcerers echoed as they pulled levers and pushed buttons on the machines attached to Celena. They were supposed to change this sweet, five year old girl into a perfect warrior. A bloodthirsty killer.

The sorcerers jumped back as the machines started to spark. There was a bright flash of light. When it faded everyone saw that nothing had changed.

"Uh…fate alteration was unsuccessful."

"I can see that you fool." Dornkirk replied angrily. "Find out what went wrong and try again."

Back in the forest outside Fanelia Rhyo was just settling down when a bright light blinded him.

"What was that, Angel?" He asked. When he got no reply he looked over to where she had been resting and saw…nothing. Angel was gone.

"Angel? Angel, where are you?"

It was quite clear that she hadn't left. Rhyo couldn't see her down the path, and she couldn't have run far enough to be out of sight. Angel was gone, and Rhyo had no idea where she went. Only one thought crossed his mind.

_Uh-oh!_


	2. Chapter 1

1.1 Chapter 1  
  
"Angel!"  
  
The girl turned her head in her sleep.  
  
"Angel! Time to get up!"  
  
The girl rolled over.  
  
"Angel, you're going to be late!"  
  
The girl buried her head under her pillow in her attempt to block out the voice.  
  
A new voice called this time.  
  
"Angel! I'm going to change all the settings on your stereo!"  
  
The girl shot straight up.  
  
"Don't you dare touch my stuff Marcus!"  
  
Laughter followed her down the stairs as the girl ran down.  
  
"Glad you decided to join the land of the living Angel." A red-haired boy teased.  
  
"Shut up, Marcus." Angel yelled at her brother.  
  
"Shouldn't you be leaving soon?" a red-haired man spoke without looking up from his book. "It's almost noon."  
  
"What!? Oh! I'm going to be late! Thanks Dad."  
  
"Not a problem kiddo."  
  
"Better hurry." Marcus called after her as Angel ran back to her room.  
  
Angel changed into her favorite white t-shirt and baggy blue pants over her tight blue shorts. She threw her black gloves that held her throwing stars into a bag and ran to her door.  
  
As she ran she past her mirror and got a quick glance at her reflection. What she saw made her stop. Her knee length hair was lose and messy and her clothes were wrinkled. She didn't really care about her clothes but her hair was a problem. Angel had been growing her hair for as long as she could remember and it was something she was proud of. She quickly stopped and put it into a quick braid.  
  
Angel looked at herself again. Now her hair was lose down to her shoulders and then went into her tight braid. She smoothed out her shirt a bit and put on her black sneakers. After pushing some hair out of her eyes she got a glance at the clock. 10:45! She was going to be late!  
  
Angel ran down the stairs and out the door, taking a shortcut through the kitchen.  
  
"Don't forget lunch!"  
  
Angel doubled back and grabbed the large cooler from the woman who had called her back.  
  
"Thanks Mom!" She yelled as she ran out the door again.  
  
Alexia smiled as her daughter ran out the door. She had never thought that the little girl she and her husband, Carlos, had found that night ten years ago would grow up into such a beautiful young woman.  
  
Alexia could remember that night clearly. She and Carlos had been walking through the forest when a flash of light drew their attention to a clearing. They had run to see what it was and found a little girl. They had thought that the girl was hurt because she was unconscious and very pale. She looked as though she had lost a lot of blood. But there had been no marks to suggest that.  
  
Carlos went to pick her up to take her to the hospital when something reflected the light of the moon. At closer inspection, Carlos saw that in was a throwing star. There were about a dozen more in her belt.  
  
"You should probably take those off." Alexia said as she came up behind Carlos. "They might hurt her."  
  
"Yeah." Carlos replied as he tried to take one off. It was stuck, so he had to take the belt off. As he did he noticed some engraving on the back of the buckle. It said:  
  
2 Angel Lazar de Fanel  
  
White, 12th Moon  
  
Happy birthday little angel.  
  
Your brothers, Folken Laquor de Fanel and  
  
Van Slanzar de Fanel  
  
"That must be her name: Angel." Alexia whispered.  
  
Suddenly the girl stirred.  
  
"What happened? Where am I? Actually, who am I?"  
  
One thought crossed Alexia and Carlos' minds. Amnesia.  
  
Alexia sighed. Angel had adjusted to her new life with Alexia and Carlos well. They had signed all the legal papers and adopted Angel. They had told her she had been living at the orphanage since her parents died in a car crash. She had taken it well since she couldn't remember anything. Angel had been accepted into the family of four and had lived comfortably for years, until that day when…  
  
No! Alexia thought. We all promised never to talk about that again.  
  
"Alexia, honey," Carlos' voice broke her out of her trance. "Are Andrew and Kyra coming to the tournament?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes! They said they would meet us there."  
  
"Excellent. Angel will be ecstatic. She hasn't seen them since Kyra announced she was pregnant."  
  
"Yes. It will be nice to see them again." Alexia smiled as she thought about being a grandmother.  
  
Marcus just wolfed down his cereal, ignoring everything else.  
  
As Angel ran through the streets of her hometown she thought of her dream.  
  
It was so real. I could've sworn I was actually there. But that's impossible. I don't have any brothers named Folken or Van. And Dad is most definitely alive. But it was all so real. I'll have to ask Ebony 'bout it.  
  
Ebony Darkare was Angel's best friend. They had known each other since grade one. In grade three they had met Zire Markel, who quickly became their friend. Three years ago Kay Satou had moved to her school and joined the group of friends.  
  
Angel thought about her friends and smiled. Then she thought about where she was headed and redoubled her efforts. Angel and her friends were competing in the 'Armed + UnArmed Tournament'. Ebony was using her crossbow in the archery tournament. Zire had his daggers and Angel had her throwing stars. Kay was the only one in the unarmed part. He was using just basic martial arts.  
  
The tournament would last for the entire day. So Angel was in charge of bring the lunch because they all agreed she was the best cook. That was why she was now lugging a large cooler filled with food halfway across town.  
  
Angel lifted the cooler up again as she entered the park where the tournament was being held. She ran up a hill to get a better look at the crowd. She looked around until she saw a familiar head of green hair. It was Zire. He had recently died his hair from it's original blond to bright green. When Angel looked closer she saw Ebony's straight, black hair and Kay's black hair tipped with red  
  
"Hey," Angel called. "Over here!"  
  
Her friend's heads snapped up as they looked in her direction. Ebony and Zire's faces lit up as they saw her. Ebony's because she was happy to see her best friend. Zire's because he saw the large cooler filled with delicious food.  
  
When Angel's friends got to the top of the hill, Zire threw himself onto the cooler.  
  
"FOOD!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, drawing some odd looks from the people walking by. All of his friends laughed at his act.  
  
"Honestly, Zire." Ebony said. "You'd think you'd never eaten."  
  
"Well, yeah, but this is Angel's food we're talking about."  
  
"I have to admit he's got a point there, Eb." Kay put in. "Angie-chan's food is pretty good."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Ebony said.  
  
"So, what'd ya bring me, Angie-pie?" Zire asked Angel.  
  
"Well…I've got fried chicken, pizza, pop, chips, and home-made fudge for you." Angel paused as Zire jumped up and gave her a hug, his large form towering over her small one. "Salad, a pita sandwich and my low-fat cookies for Ebony." Again she paused as Ebony voiced her thanks. "And lots of sushi, noodles and okonomiyaki which, I might add, was very hard to make, for Kay."  
  
"Thanks Angie-chan." Kay said using her Japanese name, Angel cute. "You really didn't have to go to all the trouble just to make my meal."  
  
"No prob, Kay. Think of it as my way as repaying you for those Japanese lessons. Oh, and, Zire? Would you mind letting go of my arm? You're cutting of the circulation."  
  
"Sorry Angel. 'M just real happy ya made my favourites. So…what'd ya make for yerself?"  
  
"Just some fruit, a roast beef sandwich and a piece of honey cake." Everyone's mouths watered at the mention of honey cake. Angel made it from regular cake, then she drenched it in honey and added bee shaped chocolates on top.  
  
"Thanks for making lunch, Angel, but we need to get signed up and changed. Kay and Zire have already done that part." Ebony said as she started down the hill to a large table in front of two large tents.  
  
"Yeah, coming." Angel noticed Ebony was right about Kay and Zire. Kay had on loose red pants, a white shirt and white boots. His red sweater was tied around his waist since, although it was hot now, it could become much colder quickly.  
  
Zire had on brown pants, a tight green shirt, black sneakers and a floppy green hat. His favourite green jacket was tied around his waist for the same reason Kay's sweater was tied around his.  
  
After the girls had registered they went into the tent marked 'Girls'. Once inside they found a quiet corner to change. Angel took off her pants and shirt to reveal her shorts and tank top and shoved her hands into her gloves.  
  
Ebony pulled off her black pants and black leather jacket and changed into an outfit that looked a lot like Angel's except that the shorts went down to her knees and her shirt was shorter so it showed a bit of skin. She pulled a crossbow and some bolts out of the same bag from which she got her clothes. She put the bolts into a quiver on her back and strapped the crossbow onto her belt.  
  
"You look good." Ebony told Angel as they left the tent.  
  
"You too." She replied. "Hey! I almost forgot. I had a really weird dream last night.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, I was younger, about four or five. I was in a whole other world. There were people who were half human. I was a princess. I got in a big fight with my mom and ran away. I was out in the forest when I was blinded by a flash of light and just disappeared."  
  
"Say no more. It's probably because you're nervous about tomorrow. After all, it is the tenth anniversary of the day you were adopted. Your subconscious is hoping you'll find out who your real parents were and, when it realises it won't, it just made something up. As for the bright flash, it's your subconscious, explaining your amnesia when Carlos and Alexia adopted you. You felt you were in a different world because you don't always feel at home in this one."  
  
Ebony's explanation was cut short by the boys' arrival.  
  
"Hey," Zire's voice cut in. " The first event is about to start!" 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The first event was archery so Ebony went to her place with the other contestants while the others went to their seats in the stands.  
  
"The first part of this event will be distance." The announcer called into his microphone. "Will the contestants please step up to the white line? The contestants will have three chances to hit the target at the other end. For each hit they will receive one point. If they do not hit the target, they will be disqualified from this part."  
  
Ebony stepped up to the line, fitted a bolt into her crossbow, took aim and fired. The bolt hit exact centre. Her friends in the stands cheered her on but weren't too impressed. They knew she would hit it: they had seen her do better.  
  
All around her the other contestants were shooting. Almost all hit their targets. Ebony fired her other two bolts and hit the target both times.  
  
After everyone had fired their three bolts they were told to move back to the blue line and shoot again. Again Ebony hit the target all three times. At the end of that only twelve of the original sixteen were left. After the next line only six were left.  
  
Finally it was down to Ebony and a boy named Kitto. They were both tied with eleven points each and were on their last shots. Kitto loaded his crossbow and took aim. He fired…and hit.  
  
Ebony stepped up. She took out her favourite bolt and loaded it. The bolt was pure black, unlike her normal brown ones, and it had a gold point. Ebony had used it for her last shot in every completion and it had always hit the target. Ebony lifted up her crossbow and took aim. She fired and the bolt flew through the air. It hit. All of Ebony's friends jumped up and cheered.  
  
"And that concludes the first part of archery." The announcer said. "The next part will be moving targets. Would all contestants with six points or more please step into the arena?"  
  
Ebony, Kitto and six others went into the above-mentioned arena. At one end there were three rows of circular targets. All were on posts, which were attached to a motor that moved them.  
  
"The contestants will have five minutes to hit the targets as many times as possible. To avoid confusion, each contestant will be given different coloured bolts."  
  
As the announcer spoke a man came out and gave each person a package. Inside was a quiver filled with bolts. Ebony's bolts were black; Kitto's were white. The others received green, yellow, purple, orange, blue and red.  
  
"At the whistle…start. Now, load your crossbows." The announcer paused as the bolts were loaded. "Now…TWEEETTT." He blew his whistle.  
  
A large clock started the countdown as the contestants fired. Ebony aimed and fired as fast as she could. By the time one target had been hit, another bolt was on its way to another. Beside her Kitto was doing just as well. He was firing faster than her, but not all his shots hit.  
  
"And…STOP!!" Every archer stopped firing. "There will be a short pause as the number of hits are totalled up."  
  
Ebony hopped over the fence surrounding the arena and went to talk with her friends.  
  
"Great job, Eb!" Angel said as Ebony walked up. "You're sure to have won."  
  
"Yeah. No one could've beaten you." Zire said as he clapped her on the back.  
  
"I don't know. That Kitto is pretty good." Ebony replied uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, but he missed a lot of shots." Kay told her.  
  
"But he also shot more than me."  
  
"Hey, listen up." Zire said before Ebony could continue. "They're going to announce the scores."  
  
It was easy to tell it was now a two-person competition. Everyone else's scores were too low to even challenge Kitto's or Ebony's.  
  
"And the score for white…Kitto Karee…is 24! That's the highest score in history! It'll be hard to beat."  
  
"That's high." Kay mentioned.  
  
"And the score for black…Ebony Darkare…is 24!  
  
"WHAT?!" Four heads snapped up at this announcement.  
  
"Oh…sorry. There has been an error in tabulation. The actual score for black is 25!! That makes Ebony Darkare the winner!!"  
  
"Ya did it!!" Zire jumped up to hug Ebony.  
  
"YEAH!!!" Angel started jumping up and down.  
  
"Excellent!" Kay smiled as he stood up to congratulate Ebony.  
  
The four friends were jumping and yelling with excitement when Kitto walked up.  
  
"Good job Ms. Darkare. It's too bad I lost, but it was an honour to be beaten by someone as cute as you. Why don't we get together sometime to work on our…technique?" Kitto draped his arm over Ebony's shoulder and leaned in to give her a kiss.  
  
"Umm…excuse me but…" Angel started  
  
"No. It's okay, Angel. I can handle it." Ebony grabbed Kitto's hand and flashed him a sickly sweet smile. She pulled her arm down, bringing Kitto's hand with it. She pushed her weight forward and threw him on the ground.  
  
"Sorry, I've already got a full schedule." Ebony smirked. Kitto's only response was a groan. "Come on, we should get ready for the next event."  
  
"Glad to see those martial arts lessons paid off." Kay said as they walked away.  
  
"Well, you're a great teacher." Ebony responded, making him blush.  
  
"Aww, look. Kay's embarrassed." Zire joked. "Ka-ay's embarrassed. Ka-ay's embarrassed."  
  
"Shut up, Zire." Angel said waving a gloved fist under his nose. "Unless you want to be beaten up by a girl."  
  
"Whoa, easy girl. Your throwing stars are in those gloves. Anyway, we're in the next event. Come on."  
  
"WHAT?! Well don't just stand there! Hurry up! If we're late we'll be disqualified." Angel ran towards the arena as her friends laughed behind her.  
  
"Better catch up, Zire." Ebony said. "Kay and I can get back to our seats ourselves."  
  
"M'kay. See y'all later." Zire took off after Angel.  
  
"Come on Kay." Ebony said as they went back to their seats. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"The next event will now begin. All contestants please report to the arena." The announcer's voice filled the area and twelve people headed toward the arena.  
  
"This event will be judged exactly like the archery. All contestants please step up to the white line."  
  
Angel smiled to Zire who was beside her. "Remember, we promised to do our best, even though we're fighting against each other."  
  
"I won't forget. But don't complain when I beat ya."  
  
"Hmp. That'll be the day."  
  
After that they had no time to talk as they were concentrating of hitting their targets. Angel flicked her wrist back and a star slipped out of her glove. She pulled her arm back, loving the feel of the star in her hand. She looked at the target, adjusted the angle of her wrist and flung her arm forward. Just as the star left her hand, she flicked her wrist so that the star would spin. The star flew through the air and hit the target with a thunk. Angel repeated this twice more and hit her target each time.  
  
Beside her Zire was doing the same thing. He had pulled a dagger from his pant pocket and brought the tip to his ear. He tilted his head, lifted his arm up and back and flicked his wrist forward. The dagger hit the target dead centre. By that time Zire already had another dagger in his hand. He hit his target twice more, straightened up and smiled at Angel, and his friends in the stands.  
  
Just like in the archery the contestants moved back until only Angel, Zire and two others were left. Angel and Zire both hit their targets twice and the other two hit them once.  
  
"The next part is the moving targets. All contestants with six or more points please step up to the black line." Only six people stepped up. "Each contestant will be able to use their own weapon since they all have either different colours or different weapons." Angel was using her silver throwing stars and Zire was using his silver daggers. "At the whistle…start. Ready? TWEEETTT." The announcer blew his whistle.  
  
They all started throwing. It was clear to anyone watching that either Angel or Zire would be the winner. But who?  
  
Angel was using aim, not speed, while Zire was doing the opposite but they seemed to be even in targets hit. But Zire seemed to be running out of daggers. He had emptied all his pockets and was now on his last one. As soon as he had launched it he took off his hat to reveal another dozen daggers. He started to quickly throw these as well.  
  
"STOP!" Every weapon dropped to the ground from their wielder's hands. "The totals will be revealed when they are tabulated."  
  
Angel and Zire walked over to their friends to talk while they waited for their scores.  
  
"Hey guys." Ebony called to them as they walked up. "You both did great."  
  
"Yeah," Kay added. "But it's too bad only one of you can win."  
  
"Well, yeah." Angel said. "But we both agreed that, no matter who won, we'd still be friends."  
  
"Muhum…even though we all know who's going to win. It'll be…" Zire was cut off by the announcer.  
  
"And now the final scores. " He went through the other's scores quickly. "And now for the two highest scores: Zire Markel with 30 and Angel Jace with 29. Zire Markel is the winner."  
  
"Yes!" Zire started jumping up and down. "I won!"  
  
"Great job Zire." Angel said, a little sad about losing. "You deserve it. You trained really hard for this."  
  
"So did you, Angel." Zire replied as he stopped jumping. "It's too bad we couldn't both win."  
  
"Yeah. That's annoying." Ebony put her arm around Angel's shoulder. "But hey, at least you only lost by one."  
  
"And you both got the two best scores." Kay put in.  
  
"And the silver medal matches my hair." Angel said with false enthusiasm. Inside she was screaming at herself for losing. Part of her was happy for Zire but she still wished she had received first place. She had failed. She had done the one thing she hated doing. It was something she had gotten from her dad. He hated failure and had taught his children to be the same.  
  
"Hey, it's time for the next event. That's mine." Kay interrupted Angel's thoughts. She looked up and noticed an oddly large smile on his normally serious face.  
  
"Well then, you'd better hurry up and get to the arena." Angel told him. "We'll go find our seats."  
  
"Right. See you all later." Kay said turning to leave.  
  
"Don't forget. We're meeting at Green Ravine for lunch." Ebony called after him.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Well, we'd better get back to those seats before someone takes them." Zire said cheerfully. He noticed that Angel was uncharacteristically quiet. "Hey, Angel. You ain't mad at me, are you? Because I got first."  
  
"What? Oh…no. It's not that. It's just…no. It… doesn't really matter. I'll be fine."  
  
"You sure? I mean…if anything's wrong…"  
  
Angel cut him off. "Everything's fine. Don't worry 'bout it."  
  
"Well…okay."  
  
"Hey," Ebony butted in happily. "Why so serious? It's a warm day, we've got school off for the tournament and so far we've all won our events."  
  
"Okay. That's weird. It's like you and Zire just totally switched personalities." Angel stared at the two as they looked at each other. Zire burst out laughing and Ebony let a smile play at her lips.  
  
"Now that's the two best friends I know and love." Angel started laughing along with Zire.  
  
"The first match will now begin." The announcer's voice stopped their laughing. 


	5. Chapter 4

1.1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 4  
  
"Well, let's find those seats." Zire grabbed Angel and Ebony's hands and dragged them to their seats.  
  
"To win, one fighter must be knocked out of the ring or unconscious." The announcer said as the first two fighters entered.  
  
The friends waited through two matches before Kay came on. He walked up to his opponent, Mark, and both boys bowed. As soon as the bell rang Kay took a ready stance. Mark took a similar one. The bell rang a second time and both boys lunged at each other. Kay threw a punch at Mark's stomach and, while he was doubled over, kicked him in the head. Mark fell on his side before jumping up and kicking at Kay. Kay jumped over the kick and used Mark's chest as a springboard to get away. The force of Kay's jump forced Mark back and out of the ring.  
  
"Out of the ring!" The announcer yelled into his mike. "Kay Satou wins his first match!"  
  
The three friends in the stands cheered, but they knew that it had been an easy match for Kay.  
  
They watched and waited through a lot of matches until Kay's last battle. It was against one of the older boys from their school, Jock. As soon as the bell rang they jumped at each other. Kay threw a few punches and gave a scissor kick to Jock's head. Kay's smaller size was an advantage here because he could attack and get out of the way before Jock could attack back, but Jock just blocked the punches and bent down to avoid the kick. As he bent down he swept his leg out and tripped Kay who then kicked his feet into Jock's stomach. Kay slammed his fists down on Jock's head and was about to punch him in the back when he rolled away. Jock flipped up and jumped away from a kick aimed at his head. He then flipped over to Kay, grabbed his head between his feet and flipped him over onto his back. Jock ran over to Kay and punched him in the stomach. Kay jumped up and away to recover. By now both fighters were panting. Suddenly Jock rushed at Kay. They locked arms and began pushing back and forth. Kay then kicked Jock in the knees and, once they buckled, pushed him to the edge of the ring. By the time Jock got back up, he was teetering on the edge of the ring. Kay looked up into Jock's face and saw that he was smiling. Before Kay could think of why, Jock had ducked down and lifted Kay of the ground. Here Kay's size worked against him, as he couldn't get out of the strong grasp. Jock let go of Kay who fell to the ground and landed on his head. Kay lay there for a minute while his head cleared. When the ringing in his ears stopped he could here a mix of cheers and groans from the crowd. When he opened his eyes he saw them, but now they were above him. He had fallen out of the ring.  
  
"Out Of The Ring!" The announcer's voice brought Kay back to his senses. "The paramedics are just going to make sure Kay is alright. That fall on his head must have rattled his brain a bit."  
  
"Kid." Kay looked up to see a man in white. The man waved his hand in front of Kay's face and put up two fingers. "You okay? How many fingers do you see?"  
  
"Two." Kay answered groggily.  
  
"Good. Now don't move. I want to get that bump checked out."  
  
"Kay! Kay!" Angel's voice made Kay lift his head up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "I'm fine."  
  
"Then how come you're lying on the ground surrounded by paramedics?" Zire's joking tone brought Kay's attention to his other two friends. Both had worried looks on their faces.  
  
"No. Really. I'm fine." Kay struggled to get up.  
  
"Don't move!" The paramedic gently pushed him back down. "You might have a spinal injury. Wait until we get the stretcher so we can get you checked out."  
  
"Listen to them, Kay." Ebony said gently. "They know what they're doing."  
  
"Fine." Kay answered grumpily. 'But you guys go on and have lunch. I'll join you once I get out."  
  
"Sure." Angel said. "Just make sure you get over before Zire eats all the food."  
  
"Hey!" Zire playfully punched Angel on the shoulder.  
  
"Okay." Kay said as more paramedics rushed up with a stretcher. They carefully lifted him off the ground and onto it before rushing back to the medical tent.  
  
"We'd better get going." Ebony said. "We're not doing any good here." She turned and headed back to their seats to grab their lunch.  
  
"Coming." Zire and Angel replied together.  
  
Once they had retrieved their lunch they went to Green Ravine. Green Ravine was a twenty-foot deep cut in the earth. On either side there were green fields. The ravine went half way through town before levelling out into a forest, which encircled the town. The ravine itself was rocky with dangerous cliffs. The only way the friends were allowed to go there was if they stayed away from the edge. No problem. They preferred to climb down the safer paths.  
  
"I always love coming here." Ebony told her friends. "It's so beautiful."  
  
"Yeah," Zire replied. "And at this time the light should be at just the right angle to see…" His voice trailed off as they saw the ravine. The sun was shining into it so that the green gems in the sides, which gave the ravine its name, reflected the light, making everything a brilliant green. The crystals jutting out created rainbows on the sides of the ravine.  
  
"Takes your breath away, doesn't it?" asked a woman's voice. The three turned around to see a short woman with brown-black hair, and a taller man with brown hair.  
  
"Andy! Kyra!" Angel ran up to the man and gave him a hug. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't miss my little sister's big day, now could I?" the man asked.  
  
"Besides," the woman added. "I was getting tired of Andy fussing over me. I need to prove that I'm capable of looking after myself."  
  
"But, Kyra, you shouldn't be out in the hot sun like this."  
  
"I'm pregnant. Not an invalid."  
  
"Ah, but he'll treat you like one until the day that kid comes out."  
  
"Kay!" Ebony ran up to Kay who had just appeared. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yup. Everything checked out. Nothing's broken. Just a dislocated shoulder, which they fixed."  
  
"You sure?" Andy asked. "You took quite a fall."  
  
"Luckily I managed to land more on my back than my head."  
  
"Well. If you're sure."  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Hey, are we going ta eat?" Zire asked. "I'm getting kinda hungry."  
  
"Ha, surprise." Angel replied.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us." Another couple walked up.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Angel launched herself at her parents. "What did you think?"  
  
"I thought you were wonderful." Alexia said as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Good. You need just a bit more practice." Carlos looked down at his daughter's fallen face. "But you're still good."  
  
Angel's face broke into a giant smile. Her father had just given her the biggest complement possible.  
  
"Mr. Jace?" Carlos looked up at Zire. "Did you see my dad?"  
  
"Yes, but he had to go back to work. But he said you may go on the trip."  
  
"YES!!!" Zire jumped up, pumping his fist in the air. He had been looking forward to the trip all month. Angel, Zire, Ebony and Kay were going camping, starting the next day, for five days, in celebration of Angel's birthday.  
  
For the next hour everyone just ate and talked. They listened to Kyra's stories of how Andy had been watching her every move like a hawk and how he wouldn't let her do anything for herself.  
  
The topic then switched to the kids' work.  
  
"How are you doing at the Magic Shop, Angel?" Andy asked.  
  
"Fine." She replied. "Varel said she wanted to see me tomorrow before we go."  
  
"Well you can't keep your boss waiting."  
  
"Trust me, I know." Angle said shuddering. "Last time I was late I had to sort the animal organs."  
  
"And we so needed to know that." Zire said.  
  
"Everyone please return to your seats. The next event is about to start." The announcer's voice rang out over the area.  
  
"Guess that's all for lunch." Alexia said. "Let me help you clean up."  
  
"Thanks Mom." Angel started putting the leftover food away. Then everyone was helping and laughing and having a great time. It was the perfect day. 


	6. Chapter 5

1.1.1.1 Chapter 5  
  
The rest of the day was spent watching the rest of the tournament. Everyone had finished competing but still had fun watching. Eight other students from their school, Star Crossroads High, were competing. Two won, three took second and one took a third.  
  
By four o'clock everyone was tired. After saying their good-byes they all went to their respective homes.  
  
That night Angel had her family birthday party. Her entire family was there. Her mom, dad, brothers and sister-in-law. First they had a dinner of roast turkey, potatoes, mixed vegetables and hot buns. Then, for dessert they had chocolate cake.  
  
Finally Angel got to open her presents. From her mom and dad she got a pair on new roller blades. They were white with blue wheels. Marcus gave her a blue diary with a silver lock. "Since I took your old one." He had said. From Andy and Kyra, a cookbook full of her favourite recipes.  
  
"Thanks guys." Angel beamed. "I love all my gifts."  
  
"And now," Alexia said standing up. "It's time for you and Marcus to go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow, Angel."  
  
"Okay." Angel stood up to leave. "Goodnight guys. C'mon Marcus. Let's go." She grabbed her brother by the collar and dragged him upstairs.  
  
"I'll see ya tomorrow, Angel." Marcus said as he headed to his own room.  
  
"Yea," Angel replied turning to the door across from Marcus. "Tomorrow."  
  
That night… Angel dreamed.  
  
She looked around and saw she was in a forest. Angel didn't recognise any of it from her trips to the forest outside of town. The trees here were denser and not quite the right green. And there was no sound. No birds. No animals. There wasn't even the sound of wind in the trees. It was incredibly spooky.  
  
"Come on, Folken. You can do this." Angel spun around to see a young man, about fifteen, dressed in medieval clothing. He carried a sword in his right hand and was walking quietly, and nervously as well.  
  
"Hey, can you tell me where I am?" Angel called out to the boy but he seemed not to hear her. "Hey, hello?" The boy just kept walking, looking around as he went.  
  
Suddenly the boy spun around and Angel saw his face. It was the same boy as in her last dream! The one called Folken!  
  
Before Angel had a chance to think on this, a roar behind her caused her to turn. What she saw made her freeze. It was a dragon. It sat low on large clawed feet. Between its front and back legs was a flap of skin, like on a flying squirrel. Its long tail ended in an arrowhead point.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Angel jumped as Folken charged through her to the dragon. That was when Angel realised this was a dream. Just like last time. Only now she was a spectator, not a participant.  
  
The fight was clearly one sided. The dragon was winning. Before Angel could say anything, the dragon lunged. It tore off Folken's sword arm. He fell back on the ground, clutching where his arm had been. Angel yelled at Folken to get up. The dragon moved in for the kill. Folken didn't hear her. Suddenly the dragon stopped and turned around. Before Angel could do anything, a flash of light blinded her.  
  
When her vision cleared Angel saw she was in a dark room with only a steel table as furniture. On the table was Folken; a thin blanket was his only cover.  
  
Angel watched as he stirred. His eyes slowly opened. He looked around, obviously not knowing where he was. He slowly sat up, still looking around. His eyes fell to where his right arm had been. What was there now was a metal claw in the rough shape of a hand.  
  
Folken's eyes grew wide as he let out a tortured scream. 'AHHHHHH!!!" 


	7. Chapter 6

1.1.1.1 Chapter 6  
  
Angel shot straight up in bed, her hand clamped over her mouth to stop her scream. She carefully listened for any sign that her parents or brother had heard her and, hearing none, let her hand fall.  
  
Angel looked at her clock and sighed. 6:30 am on a Saturday. Oh well, she thought. Might as well get up. Won't be able to get back to sleep. She quietly slipped out of bed and to the bathroom down the hall.  
  
Once in the shower she thought over her dream. It had been like the last one; the same guy at least. The only thing different was that she herself wasn't participating. It was like watching a movie.  
  
Angel stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large blue towel around herself. She headed back to her room and got dressed. She pulled on a pair of royal blue tear-off track pants and a white  
  
t-shirt.  
  
She crept downstairs and pulled open the fridge. Grabbing a fruit salad she sat down and ate.  
  
I really should start packing, Angel thought as she finished her breakfast. She quietly ran back up to her room and dug her duffel bag out of her closet. She pulled some clothes from her dresser and closet as well as a pair of sneakers then included some of her favourite books and her pencil case. Going to the kitchen she grabbed some large bags of chips, chocolate bars and 1 litre pop bottles.  
  
Angel quickly wrote a note to her parents saying she was going out for a walk, grabbed her keys and sketch book, threw on her school jacket, shoved her feet into boots, and left. She walked down into the forest and found a peaceful cluster of rocks beside a brook and sat down. She pulled her pencil out of her sketchbook and started to draw.  
  
Slowly the carefully drawn lines formed a picture. After half an hour she was done. What had once been a blank page was now a beautiful picture of seven people on a picnic. A woman with long hair sat on a blanket as she placed a wreath of flowers on a small boy's head. Beside her a man and teenage boy laughed as they watched two more children, a boy and girl who both appeared part cat, wrestle. Standing behind the woman a young girl wove flowers into the woman's hair. Angle stood up and held her picture before her. Smiling she signed her name and headed home.  
  
On her way Angel stopped in at the Magic Shop. Using the key Varel gave her she eased the door open, trying her best to be quiet. Seeing a light on in the back room, Angel crept around the corner. She saw Varel working at her desk and a plan came into her head. She took a deep breath and was about to scream when Varel turned around.  
  
"Hello Angel." Varel said, a slight smile on her lips. "Glad you could make it."  
  
"Yeah." Angel said nervously. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Your boots are loud. Anyway, I assume you're here for your present."  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess. Is that why you wanted me here?"  
  
"Yes." Varel stood up, her long dark green hair falling to her ankles. "Just a minute." She went over to a closet and pulled out two packages. She handed Angel the smallest. "This is from me. "  
  
Angel took the box and opened it. Lying inside was a tiny white dragon wrapped around a dark blue stone. The dragon was so detailed that Angel thought it would come to life any minute. The stone was so dark it was almost black and seemed to glow with an inner light. The whole thing hung from a thin silver chain.  
  
"Oh, Varel." Angel breathed, her gaze glued on the necklace. "It's beautiful. Thank you."  
  
"It's nothing dear. Now, this is from my husband." Varel handed Angel the other, longer package.  
  
"But, I've never met you husband." Angel protested.  
  
"He's heard all about you. Now go on, open it."  
  
"Alright." Angel quickly opened the box and gasped in shock at what was inside. It was a long sword. The hilt had a bizarre engraving on it. It was red and yellow with two angel wings flanking it. Lying beside the sword was its sheath. The sheath had a yellow background with a red dragon wound around it.  
  
"Do you like it?" Varel asked.  
  
"It's amazing, but why?"  
  
"My husband thought you might need it. Now, I believe you have a camping trip scheduled for today." Varel ushered Angel towards the door. "Just remember to keep those with you."  
  
"Okay, but why?"  
  
"Telling would ruin all the fun." Varel pushed Angel out the door. "Now hurry up. You don't want to be late."  
  
"Right. Thank you. " Angel stared at the closed door for a minute before turning and walking away.  
  
Angel's parents were still asleep by the time she got home. Creeping to her room she grabbed her bag, only pausing to put her presents in.  
  
Stopping in the bathroom she admired her new necklace. It hung over her breastbone, the stone standing out brightly. Angel still thought it seemed to glow, but she pushed it off as an illusion caused by her being up so early.  
  
Angel went back downstairs and gently took the sword out of its box. Sliding in into its sheath she noticed a clip on the back. Quickly she ran upstairs, grabbed a belt and attached the sheath and sword onto it. Grabbing her bag and scribbling another note to her parents she once again left.  
  
Just outside the door, she exchanged her boots for her roller blades she sped out to the forest.  
  
There she met Ebony, Kay and Zire. "Hey guys. How ya doing?" Angel slowed to a stop in front of Ebony and gave her a hug.  
  
"We're fine." Kay said. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Just a sec." Angel quickly changed back into her boots. "Now I'm ready."  
  
"Hey," Ebony jumped back. "Where'd you get the sword?"  
  
"Varel gave it to me. She said it was from her husband."  
  
"Cool. Now take these." Zire pushed a large bag at her. "It's all your presents from us. But you can't open them 'til tonight."  
  
"So I get to carry them?" Angel joked as she put the presents in her bag. "No problem, let's just get started. The sooner we find a spot to camp the sooner the fun can start."  
  
The four friends had just started of into the forest, the clock tower chiming 7:30 behind them, when they were blinded by a flash of light.  
  
"Whoa! What was that?" Zire asked as his vision cleared. "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Ebony said as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Same here." Kay let his hand fall back down.  
  
"Angel?" Zire looked around. Angel was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Angel?" Ebony and Kay joined Zire in calling out. Looking around they saw that Angel had disappeared. The three teens stood in shock as the realisation of what had just happened sunk in. 


	8. Chapter 7

1.1.1.1 Chapter 7  
  
Angel looked around. Something was wrong. One minute she was walking with her friends, the next she was in the middle of a battle. There were men running around with swords and large claw like things that were appearing out of thin air and impaling people. And everything was on fire.  
  
"Princess! Look out!" Angel had just enough time to turn around before a large man pushed her to the ground and covered her with his body. She tried to get up but the man just pushed her down. "No Princess. Stay down. I can't let you get-" He was cut off and Angel found she was no longer pinned.  
  
A large explosion threw Angel to the side where she was caught in someone's arms. She looked to see who it was and screamed. It was the man who had pinned her. His eyes were partially glazed over and a trickle of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. Worst of all was the large gaping hole in his chest. Angel could feel the blood seeping into the back of her jacket. Angel was really trying hard to not throw up.  
  
"Don't worry…Princess." He said, his voice gurgling through blood. "I'll…save…you."  
  
His body went limp and Angel knew he was dead.  
  
Angel backed away and tripped over something. It was her bag. She grabbed it and held it close. It was the only thing that made sense in this crazy place and she didn't want to lose it.  
  
Angel slung her bag over her shoulder and got up to run when she was lifted off the ground by a red and silver claw.  
  
"I never knew there was a princess of Fanelia." A young man's voice came from behind the claw. "But if that bumpkin samurai died for her, then there must be. And you're her."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Angel yelled as she struggled to get free.  
  
"Hmmm…Folken was the prince of Fanelia. So…that would make this girl his sister."  
  
As the voice talked on, Angel managed to wiggle out of the claws grasp. The voice let out a startled yell as she dropped to the ground.  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" The claw reached for her but she ducked behind a piece of a destroyed wall. "Chesta!"  
  
"Lord Dilandau?" Another voice joined the first.  
  
"Get that girl!" The voice, Lord Dilandau, cried.  
  
"Yes sir." Another claw appeared and reached for Angel. It moved the piece of wall and picked her up. "I have her, Lord Dilandau."  
  
"Good. Do with her what you like, but keep her alive."  
  
"Yes sir." The claw slowly moved away and off the battlefield, Angel yelling in protest the entire way.  
  
When the got to the edge of a forest they stopped. The air around the claw shimmered and a large robot-like thing appeared. It had out of proportion shoulders and arms. Each shoulder had a blue stone set in it. It was blue and grey with a black cape that seemed to be able to wrap around it.  
  
The front part, just below what appeared to be the head, opened, and a young boy stepped out. He had bright blue eyes and blond hair in a pageboy cut. He was wearing tight black pants and long, black and blue armour.  
  
"Please, miss," he said, almost pleading. "Please be quiet."  
  
"Okay, look. I'm being held in a claw belonging to a giant robot-"  
  
"Guymelef."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's called a Guymelef. Not a…robot." Chesta said timidly.  
  
"Fine! I'm being held by a Guymelef in a forest outside a burning city, which wasn't there earlier, and I've been pushed down, thrown around, dropped, seen more dead and dying people than I ever wanted, I'm dirty, thirsty, covered in blood, my hair's a mess and it's my birthday so I should be with my friends and having fun!" Angel was mad. She was very mad and poor Chesta knew it. And, being Chesta, he had to try to make her happy.  
  
"B-b-but please miss-"  
  
"But nothing. You are going to put me down-"  
  
"Chesta!" Another Guymelef walked up. "Lord Dilandau's been ordered back. He says to bring the girl."  
  
"Oh, Dalet, can't you take her? You're better with girls than I am."  
  
"Ah, so true. But, Lord Dilandau wants you to bring her so you're going to bring her."  
  
"Fine. But what am I supposed to do with the girl?"  
  
"How should I know? Did Lord Dilandau tell you to not harm her?"  
  
"No, just to keep her alive."  
  
"So knock her out."  
  
"But she's just a girl."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I can't hit a girl."  
  
"Yes you can. Here," Angel heard someone, she assumed Dalet, jump to the ground, probably from his Guymelef. But from her angle she couldn't see. "It's easy. All you have to do is hit her in the side of the head with the hilt of your sword at a 45° angle." Angel felt something hard hit her and her world faded to black. "Like that."  
  
  
  
"Dalet! You didn't have to hit her!" Chesta yelled, panicking.  
  
"Well, you wanted her to be quiet." Dalet decided to put up his last defence. "And Lord Dilandau will be in a better mood if the girl isn't yelling at us the whole way home."  
  
"Fine," Chesta replied grumpily. "But if Lord Dilandau asks, it was you who hit her."  
  
"Fine by me." With that the two boys jumped into their Guymelefs and flew away, Angel still in Chesta's claw.  
  
  
  
Angel felt a jolt. There were voices. So many voices. They hurt her head, which was now pounding. Sleep. Sleep would be nice. No. I have to see where I am. Make sure it was all a dream. She struggled to open her eyes. But before she could she felt another jolt and was falling. Her mind told her to twist around so she could land somewhat on her feet, but her body wouldn't listen. Luckily someone caught her, though they held her awkwardly, as though they had never held someone.  
  
"Who's this?" A voice cut through the fog. Angel opened her eyes slightly. All around her she saw faces. She recognized the boy holding her. Chesta? Was that his name?  
  
"Why, Folken. Don't you recognize your own sister?" Angel's eyes moved towards the mocking voice. Her vision was blurry and she could only make out the outline of someone with grey hair wearing red and black.  
  
"My sister?!" Angel tried to look at the speaker, but her body cried out in pain when she tried to move. "We will talk about this later, Dilandau. Take her to my room until she wakes. Tell Naria and Eriya to watch her." Angel heard the person walk away.  
  
"Chesta, take her to Folken's room." Dilandau said, disgust in his voice as he spoke of this Folken person. "And," his voice softened. "Be careful. I don't want her to get hurt."  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau"  
  
"And find those girls. Give them Folken's orders." His voice got hard again.  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau."  
  
"Well? GO!" Angel heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and felt herself falling again.  
  
Only one thought crossed her mind before she passed out. What's going on?  
  
  
  
Angel was jolted awake by two voices talking.  
  
"Why are we watching this girl?" A girl, Angel decided.  
  
"Because Lord Folken said so." The other voice was almost identical to the other.  
  
"Be quiet! She's waking up!"  
  
Angel sighed. She had been hoping to get some more sleep. With that dream she had had, she was dead tired. And maybe whoever was talking would have something for her headache.  
  
Angel opened her eyes and screamed. 


	9. Chapter 8

1.1.1.1 Chapter 8  
  
Standing over Angel were two…things. They looked basically like human girls except they had some catlike features. They were covered in leopard print fur; one gold, the other silver. Other than that they were identical. They both had the same purple-blue cat eyes and the same large cat ears. They were wearing bathing suit-like silver tops with silver boots. They also had long gloves that went up to their elbows and tails that peeked out from behind them.  
  
"W-w-what are you?" Angel asked, panic rising in her voice.  
  
The two creatures looked at each other confused. They had never met anyone who didn't know what they were. The silver one leaned closer to Angel.  
  
"We're cat-women." She said.  
  
"W-w-w-what?" Angel stuttered.  
  
"You're not from around here, are you? The gold cat-woman commented sceptically.  
  
"Where's, uh, here?"  
  
"You're in the country of Zaibach." The silver twin said.  
  
"Where?" Angel asked, still a little scared, but calming down a bit. Something about the girls seemed right. Like it was okay for there to be people who were part cat. "I've never heard of any country called that. And I'm really good with geography."  
  
The twins turned away from Angel and started whispering. Angel caught small snippets of the conversation. "Could she be-" "Impossible-" "-might be-" "Mystic Moon"  
  
The two then turned back to Angel. The silver one held her hand out. "I'm Naria." She gestured to the other twin. "This is Eriya. Would you come here for a moment?"  
  
Angel hesitated before nodding and sliding out of the bed. As she did, she noticed that her jacket was gone. Probably for the best, since last I saw it was covered with blood. Wait a minute. What am I talking about? That didn't really happen. It was just some freaky dream. This whole thing is just a freaky dream. She was shaken out of her thoughts as Naria placed a hand on her shoulder. Angel looked up at the cat girl, noticing how tall she was.  
  
"Is that where you're from?" Naria gestured to the window at the sky. What Angel saw almost made her faint.  
  
Hanging in the sky, just behind the moon, was a familiar blue and green planet. Patches of white showing clouds gently glided over the familiar landmasses. In the sky was a view Angel had only seen in books. In the sky…was the planet Earth.  
  
"W-what…how…" Angel trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
  
"It's the Mystic Moon." Eriya said gently. "Are you from there?"  
  
"Y-yes. That's my home." Angel said in shock.  
  
"Maybe you should-" A sharp knock interrupted Naria. The twins turned to the door. "Yes?"  
  
The door cracked open and a short boy in blue and black armour stepped in. "Lord Folken wishes to see you." He said, staring at the wall behind the twins. "He says it's urgent."  
  
"Aren't you one of Dilandau's Slayers?" Naria asked.  
  
"Lord Folken gave me my orders while I was in the hall." The boy still wouldn't look at the twins.  
  
"Well," Naria looked back at Angel, still staring at Earth in shock. "I hate to leave her like this, but if it's Lord Folken…" She trailed off.  
  
Eriya turned back to Angel. "We have to go now." She said in a soft voice. "Will you be alright?"  
  
"W-what? Oh, yes. I-I'll be fine." Angel's gaze never left Earth.  
  
Eriya nodded to Naria and they both left, leaving a shocked Angel and quiet boy.  
  
"Um, excuse me." Angel spun around to face the boy as he spoke. "Are you alright?"  
  
"D-do I…know you?" Angel walked closer to the boy. "I'm sure I recognise you."  
  
"Err…" The boy started to sweat under Angel's close inspection.  
  
"Yes!" Angel exclaimed triumphantly. "You're that boy who knocked me out."  
  
"NO!" The boy pack-peddled as Angel leaned closer. "Th-that wasn't me. That was Dalet."  
  
"Dalet." Angel rolled the name around. "And you're…Chesta!"  
  
"Uh, yeah. That's me. Umm are you alright?"  
  
"Well considering I have no idea what's going on I'm extremely alright." Angel was coming out of her shock now and decided to just roll with everything. No point in getting worked up over something that was just a dream.  
  
"I…uh…just wanted to…uh…apologies. For letting Dalet hurt you." Chesta said.  
  
"Hey, no problem. After all, this is just a dream. It's not like I can be seriously hurt."  
  
"A dream…no. This is very real."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, that Folken guy didn't actually want to see those…cat- girls. Did he?" Angel let a small smirk play on her lips.  
  
Chesta smiled. "Was it that obvious?"  
  
"Nah. I'm just observant. So," Angel sat down on the bed. "Wanna tell me where I am. And, please, be more specific than 'the country of Zaibach'." Angel did a perfect imitation of Naria.  
  
"I sorry." Chesta frowned. "I can't tell you anything without Lord Dilandau's permission."  
  
"So let's go see this 'Lord Dilandau'." Angel walked out the door. A second later she was back. "Uh, sorry, but, I don't know the way."  
  
Chesta laughed and left the room. He led Angel down a flight of stairs and through a hall until he came to a large oak door.  
  
"Now, you must be quiet." Chesta said, suddenly serious. "Lord Dilandau doesn't like interruptions."  
  
"I'll be quiet as a mouse." Angel held up her hand. "Scout's honour."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Chesta nodded, straightened his armour and pushed open the door. Angel's eyes widened as she saw the room. It was huge. The centre, an area about the size of a soccer field was covered with mats. Racks of swords, staffs, shields and other weapons and armour lined the sidewalls. The far wall was filled with what looked like weight machines.  
  
About fourteen guys, all dressed like Chesta, were all sparing with swords on the mats. Another boy walked around the room, watching them. He was about the same age as the others, fifteen or sixteen, and was dressed in the same style as the others but with red instead of blue. As he walked around he called out criticism to the others. Usually things along the lines of "Block higher, idiot." and "You imbecile, attack faster!" The boy finally noticed Chesta and Angel standing in the doorway.  
  
"Chesta!" He stormed over to then. "Where have you been? And who's this?" He gestured to Angel.  
  
As Angel looked at the boy, her breath caught in her throat. He was the most beautiful guy she had ever seen. His grey hair was pushed back from his eyes by a gold diadem with a pale purple gem in the centre. And it was marvellous that his hair wasn't in his eyes as they were his best feature (although his body was very nice). They were an amazing garnet colour and seemed to see right into her. Unfortunately, at the moment, they were narrowed in anger as their owner glared at Angel.  
  
Chesta's voice shook Angel out of her daze. "This is the girl you ordered - " Chesta was cut off as Dilandau brought a hand up and slapped him.  
  
"I know what I ordered." Dilandau snarled.  
  
"Hey!" Dilandau turned his attention to Angel. "You can't just hit him like that!"  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?"  
  
"I'm Angel Jace and you can't go around hitting people."  
  
"They're my soldiers and I'll do as I like." By now all the other boys in the room had stopped what they had been doing to watch the confrontation.  
  
"They aren't 'yours'! You don't own them!"  
  
"They are mine!"  
  
"You're acting like a spoiled, selfish brat!" Angel yelled.  
  
Dilandau's eyes widened in surprise. Angel allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction and closed her eyes, seeing she had won.  
  
Angel's eyes flew open as Dilandau's fist connected with her face. She flew back into someone's waiting arms, her eyes wide in shock. She gingerly lifted a hand to her face where she had been hit. It hurt. She thought. Dreams don't hurt. That means…this isn't a dream. Angel then did the only thing she could think of as logical in a situation like this.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Angel's scream echoed in the room as Dilandau covered his ears with his hands, as did many of the other boys. Whoever was holding her let her fall as he covered his own ears. Not even the fall stopped Angel's scream.  
  
"Someone SHUT HER UP!" Dilandau yelled over the scream. His wish was granted as Angel was suddenly silent.  
  
While she had been screaming, a tall man had run in and grasped Angel's shoulders. Angel looked up into his kind eyes, dark red like her own, and suddenly felt safe. His pale blue-green hair fell lightly above his eyes. Angel noticed he had a tattoo of a purple teardrop under his right eye. He was dressed in a black cape over a black and gold robe. The cape covered part on his right arm and Angel immediately knew why. Instead of flesh it was a metallic claw!  
  
"W-what's going on?" Angel asked as she backed away panicked.  
  
"Please, Angel," the man held out his non-metallic hand. "Come with me. I'll get this all sorted out."  
  
Angel nodded and took his hand. The man helped her stand up and gently guided her out of the room. He took her back to the room in which she had awakened and gestured for her to sit.  
  
"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. And so do I, but you start." The man said.  
  
"W-who are you?" Angel asked timidly as she stared at her hands folded in her lap.  
  
"I'm Folken." He seemed shocked that she didn't know.  
  
"And where am I?"  
  
"You're in Zaibach, on Gaia."  
  
"Gaia?"  
  
"This planet."  
  
"So…I'm on another planet? How'd I get from Earth to here?"  
  
"Earth?" It was Folken's turn to ask a question.  
  
"Th-that planet in the sky."  
  
"You mean…the Mystic Moon?"  
  
"That's what Naria and Eriya called it." Angel looked up at Folken, tears in her eyes. "Why am I here?"  
  
"Angel…don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Your life."  
  
"Of course I remember my life. I live in Elbow Bend, Alberta, Canada. I'm in Grade ten at Star Crossroads High School. I-"  
  
"No." Folken cut Angel off. "I mean…your life here. With me."  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" Angel asked.  
  
  
  
"Angel, I'm you brother." 


	10. Chapter 9

1.1.1.1 Chapter 9  
  
"You're my what?" Angel whispered.  
  
"You don't remember." Folken looked away.  
  
"I can accept that this is another planet. I can sort of accept that I'm on another planet. But there's no way I can accept that I was born here!" Angel yelled as tears streamed down her face. Rather than shock, Angel was angry. Everyone was telling her things she didn't want to believe and expecting her to just accept it and move on. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?!"  
  
"Angel, calm down." Folken placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll tell you what you want to know."  
  
"Fine." Angel sniffled and wiped her tears away. "Why do you think I'm your sister?"  
  
"I don't think…I know. And it's because of your hair. No one else has hair that colour." He gently reached out and stroked Angel's hair. "And your eyes. They're just like mine."  
  
Angel stared into Folken's eyes and realised it was true. On Earth she had always stood out because of her hair and eyes, and it seemed that, here, they told everyone who she was. "Alright." Angel said. "But how come I didn't grow up here?"  
  
"I have no idea." Folken sighed. "When I was fifteen, you were five, you and Mother had a fight. You weren't able to come to a celebration the next day so you ran away. You never came back. And no one ever found you. If you were on the Mystic Moon, that would explain why."  
  
"Alright. But that still doesn't prove you're my brother. I may have been born here, but I don't remember anything about this place. If you are my brother…tell me something about myself that only he would know."  
  
"I can do better than that." Folken turned his back to Angel and took off his cape and pulled down the top of his robe. "I know you have a secret. I have the same one." The muscles in Folken's back clenched then relaxed. A pair of brilliant white feathered wings slid out from his shoulder blades. "We both share wings."  
  
Angel stifled a gasp of surprise. That was her one secret. Besides her family, only Ebony and Zire knew she had wings. A white feather floated down into Angel's hand and she remembered how her family and friends found out.  
  
Angel had been nine, in grade four. Her family had decided to go on a picnic beside Green Ravine and had invited Ebony and Zire. The group had decided to play soccer before eating and were now wrapped up in the game. Angel didn't notice that she was slowly moving closer and closer to a cliff edge. Ebony kicked the ball to her, but kicked a little too hard and it went past Angel. Trying to kick it back, Angel didn't realises she was about to fall. She jumped up and hit the ball with her head, but her jump had carried her over the edge. As she started to fall she heard her family shouting. This is it. She thought. I'm gonna die. Please, if any god is listening, DO something. Please don't let me die! Angel felt a sharp pain in her back and suddenly her fall stopped. She heard gasps of surprise but didn't pay attention. Angel was too focused on the fact that, instead of falling, she was rising. Soon she was level with the top of the cliff. She felt herself star to fall again and pushed herself forward to fall on the ground. As she glanced up she saw her friends and family staring at her in shock and fear. Angel twisted her head around to look at her back. Her gaze was met with a pair of white wings. They stretched out behind her on the ground. Angel's mom ran forward to hug her. "Oh, my baby. You're alive." Angel looked up at her mom and asked, "What am I?"  
  
"What am I?" Angel asked Folken the same question she had asked her mother six years ago. "What are we?"  
  
"Our mother was Draconian." Folken said as he turned, his wings creating a slight breeze. "We are half. These wings are proof of that. Do you believe I'm your brother now?"  
  
"Y-yes." Angel stood up. "But what's going to happen now?"  
  
"Well, you can stay here…with me." Folken tensed slightly and his wings slid into his back.  
  
"By the way, I'm on Gaia, in the country of Zaibach but…can you tell me anything more specific?" Angel asked.  
  
"I suppose you would like to know a bit more. To start, you're on the Vione…a floating fortress."  
  
" Floating?" Angel screeched. "As in…in the air." A small smile appeared on Folken's face as Angel ran to the window. Looking down she saw that she was indeed floating in the air. Below her was a beautiful scene. Only a sparkling river broke the open green fields. There were no clouds in the sky, giving Angel a clear view of Earth. Down towards the bottom of the window Angel could see part of the fortress. It was black and rock-like. "Okay, just think of this as a giant plane." Angel said a bit nervously.  
  
"A what?" Folken asked confused.  
  
"Never mind." Angel laughed suddenly. "You know, this is probably the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me. Once I get over the fact that I'm on another planet, I kinda like it."  
  
"Yes. It is nice here." Folken laughed slightly. "But, there is the matter of where you will stay."  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked.  
  
"Where are you going to sleep? We don't have any extra chambers at the moment. You can stay with Naria and Eriya, if you like."  
  
"Uh, I'm still not exactly used to the whole animal-person thing." Angel said nervously.  
  
"Well, you can stay in here. With me." Folken gestured to the room.  
  
"No offence, but, this looks more like Frankenstein's lab than a bedroom."  
  
  
  
"Whose lab?"  
  
"Just a guy from a book."  
  
"Oh, well…is there anyone you've met who you'd like to stay with?"  
  
"Well, " Angel put a finger to her lip thoughtfully. " There is one guy. Chesta. He was really nice to me."  
  
"Chesta?" Folken asked surprised. "That's one of Dilandau's Slayers."  
  
  
  
"That's what Naria called him." Angel said. "What does it mean?"  
  
"The Slayers, Dragonslayers, are an elite force led by Dilandau."  
  
"An elite force. Like…an army? And Dilandau. You don't mean that 'Lord Dilandau' guy who hit me." Angel questioned.  
  
"He hit you?" Folken asked angrily. "Is that why you were on the floor?"  
  
"No," Angel said as she sat back down on the bed. "It wasn't the hit. It was more the shock of feeling the hit."  
  
"Well, if you want to stay with Chesta." Folken shrugged. "He lives with the other Slayers in the barracks. I trust him with you, but I'm not sure about the others."  
  
"Oh come on." Angel said as she stood up. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."  
  
  
  
" Alright." Folken sighed. "If you're sure. Follow me." Folken started to leave but Angel stopped him.  
  
"Uh, have you, by any chance…seen my bag? And jacket?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. I had your jacket cleaned and both it and you bag brought here." He walked to the other side of the room and picked up the blue and white bag and jacket. "Here they are."  
  
"Thanks." Angel pulled her jacket on and slung the bag over her shoulder. "Now, lead on."  
  
Folken lead Angel out the door, through halls and down a flight of stairs before coming to a hall with six doors, three on each side. He politely knock on the last door on the left and waited for an answer.  
  
A tall boy with light brown hair and blue eyes answered the knock. He was dressed in the same style of pants as Chesta and Dilandau, but instead of armour he only had a sleeveless dark blue undershirt.  
  
"Lord Folken." The boy quickly snapped to attention.  
  
"Yes," Folken said casually. "Is Chesta here?"  
  
"Uh," the boy seemed surprised. "Yes sir." He stepped back to allow Folken and Angel entry. As Angel passed he raised an eyebrow, his only outward sign of surprise, before returning to the bed.  
  
As she entered, Angel got her first look at the room. It was relatively small with only three bunk beds, one dresser and a small window on the wall to the right of the door.  
  
Inside four other boys were gathered around one of the beds playing cards. Angel recognised Chesta immediately. He was the only one in the room still wearing his armour, although it was undone in the front, allowing Angel to see his green undershirt. The other boys were in the same style of pants as Chesta and Angel guessed they were part of the uniform. One boy had brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes and, when he saw Angel, looked rather embarrassed. He was the only one in the room without a shirt. Another also had brown hair, but it was shorter. His blue eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Angel. He was wearing a black t-shirt type of undershirt. The last boy had bright green eyes and curly pale blond hair that reminded Angel of a sheep and had a yellow sleeveless undershirt on. All four boys scrambled to attention as they saw Folken.  
  
"Lord Folken." They coursed.  
  
"Chesta, please come here." Folken ordered.  
  
The nervous boy quickly ran to Folken. "Yes, sir."  
  
"I believe you know Angel. She has told me that you have be kind to her since she arrived and wishes to, until a chamber can be prepared for her, stay with you." Folken looked down at the boy.  
  
Chesta looked at Angel surprised. "It's alright with me, but I'll have to ask the other's."  
  
"Of course. Go ahead."  
  
Chesta ran back to the bed and quickly talked to the other boys. They talked in whispered so Angel couldn't here them, but from the expressions on some of their faces, not all of them were open to the idea of her staying with them.  
  
"Come on Chesta." Angel muttered under her breath. "Please let me stay."  
  
Soon Chesta walked back to them. "I cleared it with the others. They said she can stay."  
  
"Oh, thank you Chesta." Angel squealed as she hugged him. "Thank you so much."  
  
"Yes, well." Folken gave a slight cough and Angel let Chesta go. "Angel, will you be alright here. Do you need anything?"  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks."  
  
Folken knelt down and hugged Angel. "Anything for my little sister." He said and left, leaving Angel and the boys in the silent room. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"So." Angel looked at the group of boy in front of her. "Do you mind telling me who you guys are?" She dropped her bag on the floor, creating a loud bang.  
  
The boys jumped at sudden noise. The one who had answered the door closed it before rejoining the others.  
  
"Yes, hello." A cheerful smile lit up the face of the boy with sheep hair. "I'm Guimel. How do you know Chesta?"  
  
"He-" Angel started.  
  
"Rather not say." Chesta interrupted.  
  
Angel glared at Chesta. "He picked me up when I first got here."  
  
"I'm Gatti." The boy from the door said as he stuck out a hand. "Pleased to meet you."   
  
"Pleasure." Angel smiled and shook his hand.   
  
"Miguel." The boy in the black shirt stood up and crossed the room. He jumped up and gracefully pulled himself onto the top bunk of the bed against the right wall.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Angel smiled at Miguel. She turned to the last boy. "And you are?"  
  
He seemed nervous as he stood up and took her hand. "My name is Dalet." He said as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Dalet?" A smile crept across Angel's face as she recognised the name. This was the guy who'd knocked her out. He must be trying to charm his way out of this. Angel thought. Well that won't work on me. She pulled her hand out of his grasp and slapped Dalet. "That's for knocking me out."   
  
"I deserved it." Dalet said as he straightened up, completely unfazed by the slap. "I hope I didn't hurt you."  
  
"No, I'm fine." Angel said. "And I guess I was being annoying. Lets just forget it ever happened, okay?"  
  
"Alright." Dalet sat back down on the bed. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hopefully getting a place to stay."  
  
"Right. Well..." Dalet trailed off as he remembered something. "Hey, didn't Lord Folken call you his sister?"   
  
"Uh, yeah." Angel hung her head. "That's what he says. I actually don't remember any of my life here. Folken said I disappeared when I was five." She looked back up. "And that's when I was adopted on Earth."  
  
"Earth?" Guimel asked. "Where's that?"  
  
"That'd be the big planet in the sky." Angel waved an arm at the window.   
  
"What?!" The five boys stared at Angel shocked.   
  
"Yeah, that's where I live."  
  
"The Mystic Moon?" Chesta asked.   
  
"Yep." Angel started feeling nervous under the stares of the others. "So, uh, where can I put my stuff?" That shook the boys out of their shock.  
  
"Well, there's a spare bed under Dalet." Gatti said. "You can have that if you like."  
  
"I'll hang some blankets over the edge so you can have some privacy." Dalet said as he jumped up to the top bunk of the bed in front of the window. He pulled off his own blankets and hung them over the edge, creating a cave-like bed below him. "There you go."   
  
"Thanks." Angel said smiling.   
  
"Here, let me get your bag." Chesta reached down and grabbed the bag, but stumbled under its weight. It actually wasn't heavy, it was just heavier than he had expected. "What do you have in here?"  
  
"Not much." Angel frowned and picked up her bag. "Just some clothes, food and...my presents! I forgot all about those!" She unzipped her bag and dumped it contents out on the floor. Aside from everything she had packed at her house, four packages and her sword also rolled out.  
  
"Nice sword." Gatti said as her picked it up.  
  
"Yeah, I got it yesterday as a birthday present." Angel smiled. "And I also got these." She put the rest of her stuff away and picked up the four parcels. "Now, what to open first."   
  
"How about this one." Chesta held up a long thin box wrapped in purple paper.  
  
"It from Ebony." Angel said as she looked at the card. "She's my best friend." She opened the box. Inside lay a beautiful black flute.  
  
"It's beautiful." Chesta breathed as he looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Ebony makes them." Angel whispered.   
  
"Your friend made this?" Gatti asked surprised.   
  
"Yep. She's really talented."  
  
"Can you play?" Dalet asked.   
  
"Yeah, Eb taught me." Angel lifted the flute out of its box and brought it to her lips. She gave an experimental blow and the soft note filled the air. Her fingers moved along the keys gracefully and the room filled with the sound of Greensleeves. By the end of the song all the Slayers in the room had gone silent and were caught up in the magical sound.   
  
"That was...amazing." Guimel said in awe.   
  
"Did you write that?" Chesta asked.   
  
"No." Angel laughed. "It's a famous piece From Earth. I don't know who wrote it.."  
  
"Oh." Chesta said disappointed.  
  
"Open another." Dalet said jumping down from his bed. He grabbed a small box wrapped in green paper. "This one."  
  
"Alright. From Zire...my other best friend." She tore into the package. Inside was a set of speakers and a Swiss Army Knife.  
  
"What're those?" Gatti asked, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"These," Angel held up the speakers. "Are speakers. They...uh...sort of, um, let me hear music when I play it on my stereo. And this," she took out the knife. "Is a Swiss Army Knife. It's got a bunch of stuff in it, like a knife, scissors, a lighter, a flashlight and a bunch of other stuff." Angel took out some of the parts of her knife.  
  
"Can I see?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Sure, but...be careful." Angel tossed the knife to Miguel who caught it easily.  
  
"Now open this gift." Chesta pushed a pink parcel to Angel.  
  
"If it's pink, it's probably from Kitty, my brother's girlfriend."   
  
"Folken has a girlfriend?" Gatti shrieked.  
  
"Not Folken." Angel laughed. "Marcus, my brother on Earth. He's a real pain and his girlfriend is worse." Angel opened the parcel. It contained a box of make-up. "Oh, joy. Make-up. Figures Kitty'd give me something like this." Angel said sarcastically.  
  
"What's so bad about make-up?" Dalet asked. "I thought girls liked that stuff."  
  
"Not his girl. I almost never wear it." Angel said as she pushed the box away. "And that leaves this one." She picked up the last present. "It's from Kay...my other best friend."  
  
"How many best friends do you have?" Miguel asked as he tossed the knife back.  
  
"Only three." Angel caught the knife and, putting it in her pocket, she opened the present. It was an mp3 player! The player itself was blue with white buttons. "An mp3 player!" Angel screeched. "He got me an mp3 player! And it already has a bunch of songs on it!"  
  
"What's an...mp3 player?" Guimel asked.  
  
"It stores mp3's, songs, so that I can listen to them anytime."  
  
"Can you show us?" Chesta questioned.  
  
"Sure." Angel plugged the speakers into the players and randomly picked a song. "Try this."   
  
Brittany Spears' Oops I Did It Again had barely started when Angel slammed the off button down. She looked up and saw that all the boys had their hands over their ears.   
  
"What was that?" Dalet asked as he lowered his hands.  
  
"Sorry," Angel replied sheepishly. "I don't know how that got on there. I really don't like Brittany Spears."  
  
"Is that who was singing?" Chesta asked.  
  
"Yeah, Zire probably put it on as a joke. Here," Angel searched through the songs. "Try this." She pressed play and Five's We Will Rock You started playing.  
  
Buddy you're a boy  
Make a big noise playing in the street  
Gonna be a big man someday  
You got blood in your face, big disgrace  
Kicking your can all over the place  
  
Singing we will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you  
  
The song continued playing and Angel stole a glance at the boys. She smiled, as they seemed to be enjoying it.   
  
"Well,' she asked as the song faded out. "Did you like it?"  
  
"Not bad." Gatti said nodding.  
  
"I like it." Guimel added.   
  
"Is that what you call music on the Mystic Moon?" A mocking voice asked from the door. The six in the room spun around and saw Dilandau leaning against the doorframe. "It's pathetic."  
  
"Like you can do better." Angel cried as she stood up her hand balling into fists.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Dilandau asked as he pulled himself up to his full height, a full head taller than Angel.  
  
"Yeah. It is." Angel smirked.  
  
"Angel..." Chesta pleaded.  
  
"Stay out of this Chesta." Angel said. "This is between me and this jerk."  
  
"Are you looking to get beat up?" Dilandau asked smugly.  
  
"Only if you are." Angel replied just as smug.  
  
"Fine." Dilandau pulled out his sword and was about to charge when Folken entered the room.  
  
"Dilandau." Folken's stern voice rang through the room. "I will not have you fighting my sister."  
  
"Relax." Angel said. "I can take him."  
  
Folken showed no surprise. "If you want to fight, do it in the training room."  
  
"Fine. Lets go." Dilandau sheathed his sword and left.  
  
"Fine." Angel started to leave but was stopped by Dalet.  
  
"Here." Dalet held out Angel's sword. "You'll need this. But be careful. Lord Dilandau's our commander. He's the best fighter in sword combat."  
  
"Great." Angel said as she took the sword. "Not only am I fighting someone who's way more experienced than me, but I'm fighting with a weapon I've never used before."  
  
"Angel." Folken placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to fight."  
  
"Hey, I owe him a punch."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll be fine. I already know how I'm going to beat him." With that Angel left the room. She followed Dilandau's retreating form to the training room, the room in which Dilandau had first hit her.  
  
Dilandau walked to the other side of the mat and pulled out his sword, pointing it at Angel. Angel pulled her own sword out and glared at Dilandau, who glared back. The Dragonslayers formed a ring around the two teens and whispered among themselves about who would win.   
  
Angel and Dilandau squared off as Gatti walked in-between them. He glanced at Angel, who nodded; she was ready. A quick glance at Dilandau confirmed the same thing. Gatti raised his arm.  
  
"Begin!" He cried and dropped his arm. 


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dilandau leaped at Angel his sword out to attack. Angel made a clumsy block and jumped back. _Okay_, she thought. _He's obviously better with a sword than I am. Being taller gives him an advantage. But...that armour must weigh a ton! If I can just get him to tire out then I can win._ Angel, sticking to her plan, dodged Dilandau's next attack.

"Stop dodging!" Dilandau cried. "Fight me!"

Finding that she was getting close to the circle of Dragonslayers Angel decided to switch tactics. Instead of dodging the next attack she blocked and pushed Dilandau away. As he was recovering from the push she jumped into the air, flipped around and landed behind him.

"Gymnastics come in handy." She smirked as she saw the surprised look on Dilandau's face. Being on the school gymnastics team had some advantages; she was quicker than Dilandau, who was tiring faster.

The fight continued on for a while in this same way. Whenever Dilandau attacked Angel would dodge using some gymnastic move. Somewhere along the way Angel dropped her sword, but when she saw Dilandau start to tire she went into a dive roll and swept it up. She made a clumsy attack and knocked the sword out of his hands.

"I win." She declared as she levelled her sword at Dilandau's throat.

"You fought dirty." Dilandau said as he pushed her sword away. "I like that. If you weren't a girl you might be worthy to be a Dragonslayer."

"What's wrong with me being a girl?" Angel shrieked. 

"You don't have the strength to fight. And anyway," Dilandau smirked. "Women should stay home and look after the children. Men fight."

"Oh!" Angel cried, outraged. "That is _so_ not true! Girls can be just as strong as guys! Even better! I might not be the best with a sword, but with training I could be pretty good. And I am strong. I beat practically every guy who ever challenged me and I don't have any children to look after. If I'm going to stay here I might as well have something to do.

"She's right." Folken walked through the circle of boys. "Naria and Eriya do quite well in battle."

"Folken, she's a girl. She won't be able to keep up with the others." Dilandau said.

"I can too!" Angel shot back. She turned to Folken. "I know you probably won't want me to fight, but...I need something to do. I don't have to fight. Even just training would give me someway to occupy my time." She looked at her brother with puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

Folken looked away. "Even as a kid you could always get whatever you wanted." He sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Angel wrapped her arms around Folken. "Thank you!" Inside she was thinking, I'm not even here for a day and I can already talk him into whatever I want. 

"Folken!" Dilandau stared at the older man. "You can't be serious." 

"Dilandau." Folken's gaze hardened. "Let Angel practise with your Dragonslayers for the duration of her stay. Train her with a sword while you're at it. I'd prefer that she knew how to protect herself if she's attacked. "

"But-"

"That's an order, Dilandau."

"Fine." Dilandau growled. Her turned to the gathered boys. "What are you staring at? Get out! Free Day." He stalked out of the room and down the hall, grumbling to himself the whole way.

"Well," Folken turned to the Slayers. "You heard him, Free Day. Do what you want. Chesta!" The boy ran over. "Show Angel everything she needs to know."

"Yes sir." Chesta saluted as Folken walked away. He turned to Angel. "So...what do you want to see first?"

"How 'bout...bathrooms?" Angel asked. "Something I'll need to know the location of."

"Sure, follow me." Chesta led her back to the barracks. He stopped in front of the door across from their own. Chesta pushed it open and held it for Angel. "This is our bathroom." 

Five showers lined the far wall, three toilets on one side and two toilets and three sinks the other.

"There are other's like this one on each level and ones without showers on the top and main levels." Chesta said. "You can probably shower here, the other guys and I can use one of the other bathrooms."

"Great." Angel looked around the room. "I don't think I want to share showers with a bunch of guys."

"I promise that the guys won't come in here if you're here." Chesta held the door open for Angel and followed her out. "What else do you want to see?"

"What do you think I need to see?"

"Well...you've seen the barracks, bathroom and training hall, so...how about the mess hall and rest room?"

"Lead the way." As Chesta led Angel through more halls, she noticed that they had yet to go up or down stairs. "Hey, Chesta?"

"Yes?" 

"Why is everything on this floor?"

"Oh, this is the Dragonslayers level. The other's have their own levels."

"How many other's are there?"

"Well," Chesta thought. "The crew has their own level. So do people like Lord Folken, strategists and the like. And the rest of the Red Copper Army is on the ship too."

"The Red Copper Army? There's more than one?" Angel questioned.

"Yes. There are three other armies in the Zaibach empire. But they're on their own fortress. Each has their own general. Ours is General Adelphos."

"Four." Angel said impressed. "That's a lot of armies."

"Yes," Chesta stopped in front of a door. "Here. This is the rest room. This is where we come on Free Days and in our free time." 

He pushed open the door and let Angel enter. Most of the other Dragonslayers were already in the room. Some were lounging on the black sofas or chairs and some were playing pool on the table off to one side. The boys Angel was staying with were playing poker at a table along the same wall as the door.

"Hi, guys." Chesta said as he walked up to them. 

"Hey Chesta, Angel." Gatti said, glancing up from his cards. "How're you doing?"

"Fine." Chesta said. "How's the game going?"

"Awful." Guimel moaned. 

"That's only because you're loosing." Miguel laughed. 

"What're you two doing here?" Gatti asked. 

"I'm showing Angel around." Chesta replied. "We're headed to the mess hall next if you want to come."

"Sure." Guimel put his cards down on the table.

"Hey!" Dalet cried, only just noticing the two new arrivals. "I was winning!"

"Come on. We're going to the mess hall."

"Really, great! It's way too long until dinner. Maybe we can get some food off the cooks." Dalet put his own cards down. "Let's go."

"Wait a sec." Angel grabbed Dalet's shoulder. "What do you mean dinner? It was only seven thirty in the morning when I left Earth. What time is it here?"

"It's three o'clock." Dalet said looking at Angel as if she was crazy.

"What?" Angel looked at her watch. It did say three o'clock. "How can it be so late?"

"You were out for along time." Gatti said. 

"I really slept that long?" Angel wondered. She looked at her watch and shrugged. "Okay, let's go." 

"We'll have to finish the tour later." Chesta said as the teens left the room. "We'll probably be in the mess hall until dinner."

"That's okay."

The six teens ran down the hall and down two flights of stairs before they reached a set of large doors. Dalet burst inside and Angel saw the largest room she had ever seen. It had four large tables, each sitting from twenty to forty. The far wall was covered with windows that gave Angel a clear view of the sky.

Dalet ran straight for another door to the right wall. He burst inside with the others following.

The room turned out to be the kitchen. It was about half the size of the mess hall with counters and cupboards lining two walls. Sinks covered the third and a large oven took up the far right corner, an icebox the left. Mice-men ran between the counters, oven and icebox preparing food. A large woman stood in the middle of the room snapping orders at the mice-men.

Angel stopped in the doorway, staring at the woman. She reminded Angel of the woman from her dream. The glare the woman sent Dalet was all too familiar. 

"Dalet!" The woman snapped. "I don't have time for you. Go back to your training."

"It's a Free Day, Margrette." Gatti said as the rest of the group joined Dalet.

"Margrette!?" Angel cried. _Is this the same Margrette as in my dream?_ She wondered.

Margrette looked at Angel and immediately saw her silver hair. "Angel?" She whispered. Her eyes hardened as she looked to the boys. "Boys, if this is a joke it's not funny."

"This is no joke, ma'am." Guimel said. "According to Lord Folken this is his sister Angel."

"Oh, Angel!" Margrette swept Angel up in a hug. "Where have you been all these years?"

"Earth," Angel choked out. "Or the Mystic Moon."

"The Mystic Moon! It must have been horrible!"

"Actually-" 

"Be quiet. Let me look at you." She held Angel out at arms length and smiled as she saw Angel's hair. "You let your hair grow! I always told you it would look beautiful long."

"Okay, if you say so." Angel said, not really knowing what Margrette was talking about.

"But, your clothes." Margrette shook her head. "A lady does not wear pants. And that jacket...it's too large."

"I like wearing pants and I'm the smallest person on my team. Even the smallest jacket they have is to big." Angel said, pulling out of Margrette's grasp. "Now, Dalet was saying something about food..."

"Yeah!" Dalet jumped in. "We're starving. Do you have any food you can give us?"

"No. All the food here is for tonight. Even with everyone cooking...I don't think we'll have enough." A wicked gleam came into Margrette's eye. "Chesta... you can cook. Why don't you help? The rest of you boys can help as well."

"No way." Miguel said. "You know I can't cook."

"I can help." Angel volunteered.

"You can't cook." Margrette said.

"Actually I can. I cook all the time and got an A+ in Cooking."

"A+?" Gatti raised an eyebrow questionably. 

"The highest mark possible." Angel quickly explained.

"Well, if you're that good..." Margrette trailed off as Angel and Chesta looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "Fine." She pushed the six teens towards one of the counters and rattled off items for them to prepare. "Get to work."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I'm going to get them for this. I will get them. They are going to pay for this humiliation." 

"Miguel, stop grumbling and keep stirring!" Angel called from the counter.

Miguel had been sent to the oven to stir the soup, since he was the worst at cooking. He had already almost burned the meat and potatoes and cut the wrong vegetables. Angel had sent him to stir since that was impossible to mess up, though she kept a close eye on him to make sure he didn't.

"Miguel." Gatti laughed as he brought another batch of vegetables over to put in the soup. "You're just mad that you have to wear an apron."

Gatti was right. Margrette had insisted that anyone working at the stove had to wear an apron. Miguel, being the only Dragonslayer working at the stove, was the only one who had to wear an apron.

"Hurry up with that soup." Margrette barked. "It's almost time for dinner."

Angel ran over to the oven, dodging mice-men, and tested the soup. "Perfect!" She cried as she took it off the stove and served it into small bowls.

"Thank you Angel." Margrette called the Dragonslayers over to a corner. "Thank you for your help, but go get cleaned up. Oh, Angel," Margrette pulled Angel into a hug. "I'm so glad you're back. While you were gone…I kept thinking about how mean I was to you. Please forgive me."

"Consider it forgotten." Angel said. _Literally. _

"Alright. Now," Margrette pushed the teens to the door. "Go change into something nice. This is a special dinner"

"We're going, we're going." Angel turned around and called through the closing door, "Thanks for letting me cook." She turned to the boys. "Okay…I still don't know my way around this place. Can you guys lead my back to the barracks? 

"Sure," Guimel said kindly. "We all have to go there anyway. Follow us."

After a short walk back to the barracks, Angel was rummaging through her bag when she ran into a problem.

"I don't have anything to wear." She complained. 

"Typical girl." Dalet laughed. 

"I packed for camping," Angel scowled. "Not fancy dinners." 

"It's not that fancy." Chesta said. "I looked at the menu while we were cooking and it's not that fancy."

"Will this do?" She pulled out a pair of loose black drawstring pants and a pale blue shirt. "It's the nicest thing I have."

"It'll do…for now." Miguel pulled on his uniform. "Margrette will probably insist that you buy some dresses."

"Oh great." Angel said sarcastically. "Dresses."

"What's wrong with dresses?" Chesta. "That's what all girls wear."

"Not where I'm from." Angel shook her head. "They're almost impossible to do anything in. You can't jump, you can't cross your legs, you have to keep you legs firmly together and you can't do gymnastics in them."

"By the way," Gatti asked. "What are gymnastics?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but…you know the flips and rolls I was doing during the fight?" The boys nodded. "That's one part of gymnastics. Flips and rolls are floor exercises. I usually do them to music…like a dance. There's rhythmic gymnastics. There're other types of gymnastics, but I only do rhythmic."

"Doesn't sound so hard." Gatti said. 

"Have you ever trained as a gymnast?" Angel raised an eyebrow and Gatti shook his head reluctantly. "Didn't think so. It's harder than you'd think. I can show you tomorrow if you want."

"Sure." Gatti replied.

"Uh, hate to interrupted, but…we're going to be late for dinner." 

"What?" Angel shrieked. She dove onto her bed and pulled the curtain/sheets closed. By the time she changed the others were already waiting her. "Okay, lets go!"

As the group walked to the mess hall Angel looked at the boys from the corner of her eyes. They were all wearing black dress pants but had different shirts. Gatti was wearing a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, Chesta had a green long-sleeved shirt on, Miguel was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt, Guimel had a yellow shirt with three-quarter length sleeves and Dalet had a purple sleeveless shirt on. Angel couldn't help notice how hot they all were. It had finally sunk in that she would be staying on a ship of hot guys and she was probably the only human girl.

As the boys talked among themselves, Angel's thoughts turned to the grey-haired commander. The first time she had seen him his beauty had awed her. Then she had actually talked to him. Her initial reaction was hate, especially after he had hit her. But now she wasn't so sure. Thinking back, he hadn't even hit her that hard. Certainly not as hard as he had hit Chesta. She had only fallen back because of that shock, not pain or force. And then, after their match he had complimented her, even if he hid it behind an insult. Still, he hadn't even tried to be polite and she hoped she wouldn't run into him at dinner. _With the way my day's going I probably will, though. She thought. __Especially since probably everyone eats in the mess hall._

As the group neared the mess hall the Slayers grew quiet. By the time they had reached the door they were completely silent. Before Angel could ask why Folken came up and pulled her away. 

"I need to talk to you." He said as he led her into the mess hall. "I assume you've already seen the mess hall. Each table is for a level of the ship. Since you are training with the Dragonslayers you can sit with them. However as my sister you can sit with me. Which would you prefer?"

"Well," Angel paused to think. "I'd kinda like to sit with Chesta and the others, but…I don't think I can deal with Dilandau right now. So…can I sit with you?"

"Of course." Folken smiled slightly and showed Angel to her seat. "I'll be making a formal announcement introducing you."

"What?" Angel cried. "I don't have to stand up in front of everyone and give a speech or anything, do I?"

"No, just stand and look beautiful. Speaking of which," he paused and looked at Angel's clothes. "Where did you get those clothes? Don't you have any dresses?"

"What is with everyone and dresses? I don't like them okay?"

"It's fine for now, but you will eventually have to have some dresses."

"Fine…eventually. Now, can we eat?" Angel looked at Folken hopefully. After all…she hadn't eaten since that morning. 

"We have to wait for everyone else to arrive." Folken pulled out a chair for Angel. "Have a seat."

"Thanks." 

The two sat and waited as the room slowly filled with people. Angel noticed that each table was already covered with food and hungry people filled every available chair. She looked around for the Dragonslayers and found them sitting at the far right table. Seeing Gatti look her way she gave a small wave. He started to wave back but a glare from Dilandau stopped him and he went back to talking with the others. 

Angel frowned slightly and looked away. Dilandau was ruining all her fun. She looked at Folken as he stood up.

"May I have your attention?" He called over the talking. Immediately the room was silent. He indicated for Angel to stand. "I would like to introduce Angel, my sister…back from her stay on the Mystic Moon." 

A collective gasp was heard throughout the room as everyone started asking questions. Was this girl really Folken's sister? Was she really from the Mystic Moon? Was Folken actually showing emotion? And Smiling?

Folken held up a hand for silence. "There will be plenty of time for questions during my sisters stay here but now…I believe we are all hungry. Let's eat." As soon as Folken sat down everyone in the room started eating and talking.

_Oh, great. Angel thought as she looked at her food. __Now I'm gonna have people asking me stuff everywhere I go. Oh, well. I guess I can deal. Just come up with one-word answers and they'll eventually go away. She picked up her fork and pushed at a piece of…something. __What is this? She leaned to the side and whispered her question to her brother._

Folken raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you help cook it?"

"Not this stuff." She pushed the food to the corner of her plate. "I worked on the vegetables and dessert."

"This," Folken pointed to the food Angel was prodding. "Is dried beef and corn wrapped in bread and the soup is chicken broth. Vegetables and dessert are rarely served but otherwise this is a standard meal on the ship."

"Great." Angel said sarcastically. "I get to eat this every night." She took a small bit of the beef and corn. "At least it doesn't taste bad." 

"Margrette is a good cook. I remembered that from Fanelia." Folken saw the questioning look on Angel's face and added, "our homeland. The same place we picked you up."

"Oh," Angel frowned slightly. "Wish I could remember it the way it was before the fire. By the way, why _was_ it on fire?"

Folken lowered his eyes to his plate. "Dilandau can go a bit…overboard sometimes."

"A bit?" Naria joined the conversation. "He burnt the entire place to the ground."

"And he was just supposed to capture Escaflowne." Eriya added. Before Angel could ask she said, "A guymelef. Like what Chesta brought you in with."

"Thanks." Angel smiled at the cat-woman. "So, what's Dilandau's problem?"

"He's a pyro." Naria shrugged as though that explained everything. "I think the only thing he likes more than fire is blood and wine. He spends almost all his time in his room or training. He really needs someone to help him have fun."

"Enough about Dilandau." Folken said, eager to start a new topic. "Tell us about the Mystic Moon."

Angel's smile grew as she told the three everything about her friends and family on Earth. She told them about school and the competition she had been in the day before. The conversation took them through dinner and dessert until Angel was forced to try to find her way back to her room through the throng of people waiting to talk to her.

After wading through the mob, giving only one-word answers, she finally made it back to her room. She stumbled in and flopped down onto her bed, mumbling a hello to her roommates. She flipped onto her back, pulled her bag onto the bed and, after closing the curtain/sheet, changed into a pair of star-printed pyjamas.

"Can I open the curtain?" She called out to the boys.

"Go ahead." Gatti called back.

Angel pulled the curtain back to reveal five nervous boys. They were standing around her bed clad in only their underwear and were staring at her. She looked down at herself and frowned. Looking back to the boys she asked, "Is something wrong?"

The boys shook out of their spell. "No." Miguel said. "It's just…"

"Are you sure you're okay sleeping in here?" Chesta asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Angel replied. "If I wasn't then I wouldn't be here."

"You're absolutely, 100% sure it's okay?" Gatti said.

"I _positive." Angel looked at the boys. "Are you guys okay with it?"_

"Of course. We don't mind at all. It's just that," Guimel looked down. "We've never had a girl in this room."

"Are you sure you want to live with five teenage boys?" Dalet asked.

Angel laughed. "Don't worry. I've lived in a house with two brothers. You guys can't be any worse than them."

"Well," Chesta still looked uneasy.

"Don't worry." Angel reassured him. "Just go to sleep. I'll be fine."

Chesta sighed. "Alright."

The boys climbed into their beds and the room was soon filled with the sound of their slow breathing. 

Angel pulled the blanket closer and rolled to face the window. Her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep was of her first day in this strange world she was supposed to call home.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

****

Angel woke to the sound of a gentle knocking on the side of her bed. She rolled over and opened a weary eye. Her curtain had been pulled back and Miguel was standing over her.

"Hey sleepy. You thinking about getting up any time soon?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up." Angel stumbled past an already dressed Miguel and Gatti into the bathroom. She was relieved to see that Chesta had kept his promise and the guys weren't in the room. 

As she took her shower Angel thanked whatever god existed that this place had running water. She didn't know what she would've done if she hadn't been able to wash her hair.

Stepping out of the shower she was greeted with a knock on the door. 

"Angel?" Chesta's voice came from the other side. "We have to go to the training room. If you hurry up you can come with us."

"Okay." She called back. She quickly brushed her teeth and hair and threw on a pair of black pants and a blue shirt before opening the door. She saw Chesta and the others dressed in their uniforms minus the armour.

"Are you ready?" Chesta asked. "We're going to be late if we don't leave."

"Sure, just a sec." Angel ran back into the bedroom and grabbed her mp3 player, speakers, brush and hair elastics. She smiled at the boys and walked with them to the training room. 

"Why do you need all that stuff?" Guimel asked as they walked.

Angel looked at him like he was crazy. "You can't expect me to train without music. And how am I supposed to train with my hair loose? Honestly, don't you guys know anything? My hair would be a mess."

Guimel shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, didn't know."

"It's okay." 

The group reached the training room and walked in. Angel noticed that, other than Dilandau, they were the last to arrive. The other boys were all at the weight machines or stretching on the mats.

As Angel's roommates started to separate Angel grabbed Gatti's arm. "What am I supposed to do?" She hissed.

"Just warm up until Lord Dilandau gets here."

"Oh, okay." Angel sat down on the mat and put her feet together, soles touching, pulled them close to her body and bent over them. As she was bent over she parted her hair and braided each half. As she sat up she pulled the ends of each braid up and tied them so that she now had two braided loops. 

Angel finished stretching and stood up. Ignoring the stares of the others she found a corner and attached her speakers to her mp3 player. She found a song she liked and turned it on. She walked to the centre of her corner of mat and started her warm-up, which consisted of handsprings, back flips, splits, handstands and other gymnastic moves.

By the end of the song all the guys were staring at Angel. She stood up and looked around nervously. "What?"

Before anyone could answer Dilandau stormed into the room. He glared at the boys and Angel and barked out, "What are you all standing around for?" He shook his head and muttered to himself. "Today's sparing. Find a partner and start. Angel, come here."

Angel walked over to the commander. "Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm going to train you with a sword. Have you ever used one before?"

"Uh…no."

"Then we'll start with the basics." Dilandau took two practice swords from the rack and tossed her one. She caught it clumsily and Dilandau glared at her. "You're holding it the wrong way."

Angel looked down at her hands. "I am?"

Dilandau sighed and put his own sword down. "Hopeless." He muttered to himself. "Here." He took her sword and showed her the proper handling. "Like this."  

"Oh, okay." Angel took the sword back and held it correctly. "Now what?"

"Do you know anything about swords?" Dilandau asked angrily. "Anything at all."

"Not really." Angel replied. "I usually use throwing stars." Dilandau raised an eyebrow and Angel smiled. "Wanna see?"

"Why not?" Dilandau asked, rolling his eyes. He pointed to the weapons rack and waited for her to pick out a set she liked. When she finally returned he pointed to a spot on the wall. "Hit there."

"No problem." Angel pulled her arm back and threw the star. It whizzed through the air and embedded itself in the wall, exactly where Dilandau had pointed. "There." She smirked as she saw Dilandau's shocked look. 

Dilandau shook his head. "Good enough. If you can do that then you can use a sword. You just need the same determination. Think of hitting your opponent as though you were hitting the wall with a star. It's the same principles. Now," he retrieved his discarded sword. "There are five basic moves. You should stick to them for the first while."

For the next four hours Dilandau taught Angel the basics of sword fighting. To her surprise she found that she was actually improving quickly. However she was having some trouble with lunges since she was so short. After a while she also noticed that Dilandau seemed to be nicer with her than with the other Dragonslayers. She didn't have time to ponder this though as her sword was knocked out of her hands once again.

"You're too slow." Dilandau cried. "How do you expect to win if you aren't fast enough?"

"Well, excuse me." Angel said snidely. "I've only been using a sword for," she looked at her watch. "Five hours now. I think I'm doing pretty good considering that this is my first time."

"Well you're not doing good enough." Dilandau was cut off as Folken walked in.

"Dilandau," he said as he walked up. "We are low on supplies. I want you to go to Castelo Fort to get some from Allen Schezar."

"Why do I have to go?" Dilandau asked annoyed.

"Because you're well known and are he is more likely to listen to you."

"And my Slayers? Who's going to train them while I'm gone?"

"Take them with you." Folken said calmly.

Dilandau growled. "Fine." He sheathed his sword and stalked out of the room.

The Dragonslayers all looked to Folken. "Go after him." The fifteen boys filed out of the room as Folken turned to Angel. "Do you know how to fly?"

"Fly?" Angel asked confused. "No."

"Do you want to learn?"

"What?" 

"Come with me." Folken gently took Angel's arm and took her to an empty guymelef hanger. 

Folken opened the large door and pulled Angel near the edge.

"Okay." He said. "Let your wings out." 

Angel furrowed her brow and closed her eyes. She tensed the muscles in her back and gave small squeal of pain as her wings left her back. 

Folken put a hand on her shoulder. "It gets easier with time." He let his own wings out and stepped back. "Do you know how birds fly?"

"Birds? Yeah, we learned about flight in school." Angel looked out the door and asked nervously, "Aren't we awfully high?"

"Not really." Folken replied nonchalantly. "Now, you know how birds fly," he pushed her closer to the edge. "Same theory." And with a final shove he pushed Angel off the edge.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Ahhhhhh!" The cry ripped from Angel's throat as she fell.

The wind whipped her hair around her face, obscuring her vision, and pulled against her wings.

_Okay._ Angel thought to herself as she stopped screaming. _Just like skydiving, without the parachute. And Folken said these wings work like a birds. We learned how birds fly in class. Except I slept through that class!_

Folken glided down beside Angel. "Open your wings!" He shouted over the wind.

Angel nodded and unfurled her wings. She was suddenly jolted up as she caught an updraft. She hovered uncertainly until Folken flew up to join her. As she watched Folken fly a long buried instinct arouse and she used unknown muscles in her back to beat her wings. She rose even higher and was soon above the Vione, getting her first real look at it.

Folken joined her, a small smile on his lips. "Nice job." He said. "You always were a natural flyer."

Angel smiled and started flying around Folken. She darted in and out of his sight and started pestering him; poking him and pulling on his hair and clothes.

"This is really fun." She giggled. "I could get used to this."

"Why did I do this?" Folken asked himself as Angel continued to pester him.

A sudden commotion at the Vione caught their attention. Sixteen guymelefs, like the one that had picked Angel up, fell out of the bottom of it. They soon steadied and flew to the ground, disappearing into the forest.

"What's that?" Angel asked Folken.

"Just the Dragonslayers."

"They're going to that Castelo Fort place?"

"Yes." Folken turned away. "Come on. I'll show you some more."

As the two flew Angel thought. She ran through everything Dilandau had told her with the sword, trying to remember it all so she wouldn't make a fool of herself tomorrow. She was easily distracted when she remembered how he taught her a particularly difficult move. He had stood behind her and put his hands over hers, showing her how to adjust her grip. She remembered how much she had blushed and stumbled through the exercise and Dilandau's small smile when she finally got it.

To get her mind off the embarrassing scene Angel concentrated on her flying and the land below her. She saw a sparkling river winding its way through a lush forest. It ended in a waterfall beside a castle. To Angel the castle looked huge, but she supposed that it was relatively small, compared to the size of the Vione. Looking closer Angel saw a training field beside the castle. In the field was a bunch of guymelefs. She also saw the Dragonslayers' guymelefs. Dilandau's stood out, the only red amongst blue.

Angel jerked in surprise as the Dragonslayers' guymelefs jumped to life. She hadn't even seen the boys get in. They took off into the air, Dilandau in the lead, and flew back to the Vione.

"Angel!" Folken called her over from behind the Vione. "Stay hidden. We don't want them to know that we're part draconian."

"Why not?" Angel asked confused.

"Draconians are said to be cursed and most people fear and hate them." Folken flew closer to Angel. "If they found out about us we could be killed."

"Joy." Angel said sarcastically. "So we hide. No big deal."

"If Dilandau is coming back this early there probably is something wrong." Folken grabbed her hand and flew back to the Vione. "I'll need to talk to him." He said as they re-entered the ship. "I suggest you either practise with a sword or go to the library."

"Library?" Angel perked up. "There's a library here?"

"Didn't Chesta show you it yesterday?"

"We didn't have time to finish the tour."

"Ah." Folken landed and folded his wings back into his back. "You remember the skylight I showed you on the top of the Vione?" Angel nodded as she hid her own wings. "That's the library. You can reach it from any floor."

"Thanks." Angel smiled up at her brother. "I think I will go there." She watched as Folken walked away and, once he was out of sight, winced. She stretched her back, trying to work the pain out of the unused muscles. _That's gonna hurt tomorrow. _She sighed. _Oh, well. Time to find that library._

Angel left the hanger and wandered the halls. She found the library quite quickly and entered, looking around in shock. The entire room was lined with bookcases. There was a hole in the centre of the room and when Angel leaned over the rail she saw that it extended down to the main floor and up to a skylight. Ladders ran the height of the pit, providing access to the lower and upper levels.

Angel stepped back from the edge and walked around looking at book titles. Most were on fighting and she quickly grew bored. She finally found someone and went up to talk.

"Hello." She said cheerfully.

The man looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for books on the countries of Gaia." Angel gave the man a bright smile. "Do you know where they are?"

"Main floor."

"Thanks." The man just grunted and turned back to his book.

Angel walked around the pit until she found a ladder. Looking down she saw three levels before the bottom. A sly grin crossed her face and she looked around. Seeing no one she turned onto the ladder. She made sure her hands were secure before putting her feet on the outside of the rails. She loosened her hands and started sliding down the ladder.

"Yaaahahahaha!" Angel threw her head back and laughed as she gained speed. _I can't believe I'm doing this!_ She looked down and saw the floor coming up. Tightening her grip and slowing down she landed lightly at the bottom of the ladder. "Now to find those books."

Angel walked around scanning book titles. She was looking for books on Fanalia, hoping to learn more about where she was born and her family. She quickly found a book that suited her needs and took it to a table. Sitting down she began to read. She skimmed over most of it, but stopped when she came to the chapter on the royal family.

"No way." Angel breathed as she looked at the formal portrait. Looking around she quickly shoved the book under her shirt and left the library.

She ran back to her room, amazingly able to find it, and pulled out her bag. She searched through for her sketchbook and, finding it, flipped to the last picture. She opened the book to the royal family portrait and stared at the two. The people in them were the same.

The woman was sitting in a chair with her long hair and dress flowing around her and a small smile on her face. The girl was sitting beside her looking uncomfortable in her own dress, but still smiling happily. The younger boy was standing beside the woman smiling with his hand in hers. The man and oldest boy were behind the two sitting and had their hands on their shoulders as bright smiled lit their faces. The two cat-people were sitting on the floor in front of the woman and girl.

"Amazing." Angel whispered. "They're identical."

She looked at the caption under the picture.

_King Gaou de Fanel, Prince Folken de Fanel_

_Princess Angel de Fanel, Queen Varie de Fanel, Prince Van de Fanel_

_Rhyo, Merle_

"That's…me?" Angel gasped. "No way! I would never wear a dress. Though, I don't really look all that comfortable. That's Folken, and me and if we're the prince and princess then the king must be our dad, the queen our mom and the other prince… I have two brothers! And another dad and mom. Wait a sec." She looked closer at the picture. "Varie looks familiar. Where do I know that face from?" Her hand unconsciously went up to the necklace Varel had given her. She looked at it and realised where she knew Varie from. "That's Varel!"


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dilandau stormed out of the conference room, his Dragonslayers trailing on his heals. _Stupid Folken. _He thought. _Making me wait. I know the Dragon's there. Why can't I just go after him? It's not like it'd be hard!_

"Uh, Lord Dilandau?" Chesta's timid voice came forward. "Lord Dilandau?" He asked again when Dilandau didn't answer

"What?" Dilandau spun around to face the boy. He felt a small pain in his heart as Chesta visibly flinched back. _Does he really fear me that much?_ He noticed the bruise on Chesta's cheek. _Did I cause that? Am I really hurting them? Maybe I'm too hard on them. Maybe I should be nicer. _He shook his head slightly, chasing the annoying thoughts away. _No way! What am I thinking? _"What do you want?"

"Um, we were just wondering what we should do now? Lord Dilandau."

Dilandau turned away. "Do whatever you want. Just stay out of trouble." He walked away down the hall, towards his room.

He was about halfway there when he heard flute music coming from a side corridor. Curious he turned and followed the sound. It led him to a small hanger, one of the less-used ones. He opened the door and the music became louder. Looking in he saw the musician.

Angel was sitting on the edge of the open hanger door, her feet dangling into oblivion. He hair was loose and the wind lifted it up, letting the sun create a halo of light floating around her head. Her clothes, a blue tank top, low-cut jeans and her school jacket, fluttered in the same wind. Her eyes were closed and the pale lashes lay on her cheeks. She held her flute to her lips, her pale skin contrasting beautifully with the obsidian flute.

An involuntary gasp escaped Dilandau's lips at the beautiful sight, causing the sad melody to cut off abruptly as Angel lifted her head. Her eyes opened wide, shocked that someone was there.

"Angel." Dilandau saw the tears on her cheeks and stepped closer. "What's wrong?" His voice was so gentle it surprised him.

Angel scrambled to her feet and scrubbed at her wet eyes. "Nothing." She said quickly.

"Don't lie."

Angel just sighed and held out a book with a piece of paper in it. When Dilandau raised an eyebrow she just said, "Open it."

Dilandau flipped to the page the paper was bookmarking and looked at the two pictures before him. The one in the book was an expert's work, painted with professional paints. The one on the paper wasn't a professional's and was done in black and white pencil. Yet it was easy to see that the people were the same.

"I drew the one on the paper the day I came here." Angel said. "The one in the book is my family. My real family, from Fanalia."

Dilandau looked at the pictures again. "They're the same people." He closed the book and handed it back to Angel. "I thought you didn't remember living here."

"I don't! That's the problem!" She spun around and flopped down on the ground, teetering on the edge of the door. "And now I just found out that Varel, my boss on Earth, is really Varie, my mom here!" She brought her knees up to her chin and whispered, "All that time. I was working for her all that time and I never knew. She made all these references to my real parents and I completely ignored them! I'm such an idiot!"

Dilandau sat beside her. "Yes you are."

"Hey!" Angel cried. "I thought you were going to cheer me up!"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, you were being so nice, and…" She trailed off.

"Look, I just need you to be able to train tomorrow. We might have to fight soon and you need to be able to take care of yourself." Dilandau stood up, grabbing the book as he went, and walked towards the door. "This book is from the library, which doesn't lend out books." He looked back at the silver-haired girl. "You stole it."

"Borrowed!" Angel snatched at the book, but missed. "I just…didn't tell anyone I was borrowing it."

"Whatever you say." Dilandau tossed her the book and turned away. "Return it if you get the chance and don't stay up too late. You have training tomorrow just like everyone else."

"Yeah, yeah." Angel muttered. "I'll be there." Dilandau left the room and she was once again alone. She sighed and looked out the open door. She started to lean forward and was about to fall when she grabbed the edge and stopped. She sighed again and stood up. "I need chocolate."

Leaving the hanger, she went back to her room, only getting lost twice. None of the other boys were there so she silently gathered up her mp3 player, some chocolate bars, pop and her sketching supplies and went to the rest room. She saw her roommates and waved briefly before finding a quiet corner. Turning the mp3 player on on low volume and to a song she liked she liked she opened the pop and chocolate. Taking a bite, she started drawing. She had gone through three songs before Dalet and Miguel walked up.

"Hey, Angel," Dalet said as Angel quickly shut her sketchbook. "What're you doing?"

"Just wallowing in my own misery."

"What?"

"Nothing." Angel sighed and looked up at the two boys. "Want some pop?"

"Some what?" Miguel looked at the liquid disdainfully.

"It's a drink from Earth. Pretty good too." Angel held out the bottle. "Full of caffeine-y goodness."

"I think I'll pass." Miguel said as Dalet nodded in agreement.

"Whatever."

"Are you alright?" Dalet asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Angel shrugged. "Just a little tired."

"Listen," Dalet put his arm around Angel. "We were thinking about going down to the surface. Maybe go for a little swim. Want to come?"

Angel stiffened. "I don't think so. You guys go on. I'll just stay here."

The two boys exchanged looks. "You sure?" Miguel asked.

"Yep." Angel made shooing motions with her hands. "Now you two get. Go have fun." The Dragonslayers left and Angel leaned back and sighed. _Swimming. Great…just what I need._ With another sigh she gathered her things and stood up. Dropping them quickly she went to find Folken.

She was walking past the training hall when she spotted Dilandau. He was attacking a hanging dummy had long yellow hair sewn on and a hideous blue jacket. It looked like a mockery of a person. A person with whom Dilandau was quite angry with, it appeared.

Leaning against the doorframe Angel watch the grey haired boy. From what she knew of swords, which wasn't much, his form was flawless. He seemed to be fighting harder than he had when he fought Angel, and she noticed that his hair was already dripping with sweat. Despite his obvious fatigue he still continued his assault; spinning around to strike from behind, jumping to avoid an invisible attack. He wasn't in his armour and his light purple shirt lifted in the wind he was creating, giving Angel a glimpse of pale skin.

Angel cleared her throat when it looked like the dummy was about to burst from all the pressure the commander was putting on it. With one last slash Dilandau sliced the dummy's head off, letting the body fall.

"What?" Dilandau growled.

"Bad day?" Angel raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What would you know?" Dilandau sneered.

"In case you forgot our earlier conversation," Angel straightened and entered the room. "I've just found out that my boss was actually my mom _and_ that I have another brother."

Dilandau sighed and sat, laying his sword across his lap. "I had a talk with Dornkirk."

"Who?" Angel joined him on the mat.

"Our 'glorious emperor'." Dilandau said sarcastically. "He's the one who arranged for this little war. Decided that he wanted to spread his vision to the rest of the world." He sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. "I don't get it. I mean, his 'vision' isn't all that great. Something about uniting the countries under one rule. His, of course." Dilandau said, looking up for the first time. "Personally, I don't like the way he rules. No one in Zaibach does, really. No one there is really happy. I mean, from the day you're born you're assigned a job and you do it. For the rest of your life. That's that. I was assigned to be a commander so I command. Folken was assigned to be an inventor, so he invents. There's no way out. Well, I suppose I could get out if I died." He sighed. "No, Dornkirk would find a way to bring me back to life. Can't lose his precious little pet."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked confused.

Dilandau sighed and stretched out his legs. "Dornkirk decided he wanted to test one of his projects on me. He wanted to make me a better soldier. So…he took me from my parents when I was young and raised me to be the commander of the Dragonslayers. I wasn't allowed to see my family. I wasn't allowed friends. I wasn't even allowed to see anyone who was within five years of my age. I-" He was cut off as Angel suddenly wrapped her arms around him. Pulling him close she gave him a large hug. "What are you-"

"You needed a hug." Angel said without letting go. "You went through so much with no one to love you. Everyone needs love."

"Are you saying you love me?" Dilandau whispered.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Are you saying you love me?" Dilandau whispered.

Angel smiled. "I'm saying that I'm offering you a chance to be loved. It's your choice if you're going to accept it."

Before Dilandau could say anything the door banged open and Gatti ran in. "Lord Dilandau! We-" He stopped as he say the two hugging on the floor. "Oh! I'm sorry Lord Dilandau, Lady Angel. I-I didn't know…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Dilandau stood up, pulling Angel with him. He let her go and turned to the Dragonslayer. "What is it Gatti?"

"The, uh, the dragon has left the fort. We've been given permission to go after him."

A maniacal grin broke out over Dilandau's face. "Yes." He turned back to Angel. "We'll continue late, alright?" Without giving her a chance to answer he ran out of the room, Gatti close behind.

"Sure." Angel said to dead air. "Later."

* * *

Angel wandered around with no destination in mind, lost in thought. When she finally looked up she saw she was in front of Folken's room. Deciding that this was as good a time as any to ask about family stuff she knocked. 

It took Folken a full five minutes to answer the door, during which Angel heard numerous mutters and the sound of glass breaking, along with a small explosion. When the door swung open she was greeted by a soot-stained and dishevelled looking older brother.

"Angel?" Folken said, surprised, as he push some hair out of his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He glanced around the hall. "You're by yourself?"

Angel sighed. "Yeah. Dilandau and I had a little talk 'till he ran of with Gatti."

"Oh." Folken moved out of the door way and waved her in. "Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah." Angel said distractedly as she looked around. The last time she had been in this room she hadn't really been focusing and was just now noticing the numerous sketches on the walls and various scientific things. Though the Vione had running water and electric lights, everything else had seemed sort of medieval. The equipment in Folken's room, though, looked like it belonged in some high tech, sci-fi Star Trek place.

"Angel?" Folken's voice shook her out of her thoughts. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh, right." Angel settled herself on the bed while Folken went back to a large table covered in paper, metal and wires and continued to work on whatever he had been working on. "I was in the library today and I figured that, since I have no idea how to get back home, I should learn about this world. While looking through books I found the most interesting thing; a book on Fanalia." She smiled slightly as Folken's hand slipped. "Seems that you haven't told me everything about our family. Seems I have…_another _brother. Van, is it?"

Folken froze, dropping the wires he had been trying to connect. His flesh hand shook slightly and he refused to look at his sister. "I…"

"You what?" Angel asked, raising one eyebrow. "You…forgot? You…didn't feel like mentioning it? Hmm? What?"

"Angel, don't be angry-"

"Angry?" Angel cried. "How can I be angry when I don't even remember the guy. After all, it's not like you told me about him."

"He thinks we're both dead!" Folken cried, slamming his hands down on the table. "To him, we've been dead for ten years. Even if I had told you about him, what would you have done? Would you have gone looking for him? You don't even know what he looks like now. All you have is an old picture from when we were kids."

Angel stared at him wide-eyed. "You could have shown me. Taken me to him."

Folken let out a bitter laugh. "I don't think he would be very welcoming to the person who burned down his kingdom the day after his coronation."

Angel was speechless. "He…he was there. When…" She was stopped by a knocking on the door. Folken shot her a look before answering it.

A nervous Gatti stood outside. "Lord Folken." He said with a bow. "The dragon has been captured and is in the dungeon."

Folken nodded before turning to Angel. "We'll continue this later." He left before Angel could say anything, leaving her standing in his room, staring at nothing, with Gatti in the hall.

"What was that all about?" Gatti asked.

"Nothing." Angel growled out. Gatti gave her a 'look' and she sighed. "We just had a fight, that's all. It's nothing serious."

"Right." Gatti drawled out. "Anyway, the other 'Slayers and I are going down to an inn to celebrate the capture of the Dragon. We were wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Why not? Long as someone'll give me a ride."

"Come with me." Gatti said.

Angel nodded and the two left Folken's room, heading to the hanger. The walk was silent, Angel not wanting to talk and Gatti recognising that. Reaching the hanger Angel saw the rest of the Dragonslayers standing around and climbing into their Guymelefs. Her roommates were waiting in a group and smiled as she and Gatti approached.

"You found her." Dalet said with a smile.

"Are you coming?" Chesta asked sweetly.

"Yeah," Angel replied. "Gatti's giving me a lift. It'll be nice to take the trip while conscious." She added with a look to Dalet, who ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Well, let's go." Miguel said briskly as he climbed into his Guymelef.

Gatti turned to Angel. "Just stand here until I get in and I'll pick you up."

"Okay." Angel watched as they climbed up and prepared for take off.

The Guymelef that Gatti was piloting knelt down and held out a hand. "Climb on." Gatti's magnified voice said. "Ill' carry you this way."

Angel cautiously stepped onto the hand and gave a little squeak as it lifted up. She clutched the metal as the fingers gently closed around her. The vibrations from the Guymelef's steps jolted her grip, but Gatti assured her that it would be smoother in the air.

One by one the Guymelefs jumped out of the hanger. There was a brief moment of weightlessness before Gatti turned on the engines and began the descent to the forest.

Flying this way was far different from when Angel had flown with her brother. Then _she_ had been in control. She had been able to feel her wings and the muscles in her back working to keep her up. Flying with a Guymelef was like flying in an airplane, but without the body of the plane. Angel was comforted with the thought that, if something went wrong, she could fly away. Though she would have no way of saving Gatti.

The ride was over quickly and Angel soon found her feet on the ground again. She waited while the others shut down their Guymelef before falling in step beside Chesta and Guimel as they walked to the inn.

The two 'Slayers told Angel all about like on the Vione. They told her what decks to avoid, apparently the engineers hated being interrupted, and where to find them if she needed to talk. They also told her where Naria and Eriya usually were in case Angel wanted to talk to another girl.

When they reached the inn most of the 'Slayers headed for the bar. Angel glanced at it and debated getting something, but her conscious won out in the end and she sat at a table. Miguel passed her a bag of money before joining his comrades at the bar and Angel ordered a non-alcoholic drink.

Angel watched the Dragonslayers as they drank and had fun. _They really are celebrating something._ Angel thought. _Guess they did something good._ She glanced around, looking for the grey-haired commander, but couldn't find him.

"Hey," she caught the arm of a passing 'Slayer. "Where's Dilandau."

"Lord Dilandau never joins us in celebrating." The young man replied. "He's probably still on the Vione."

"Oh, thanks." Angel let him go and turned back to her drink. She quickly drained it and stood up. Spotting Miguel she joined him and asked, "What's Dilandau's favourite drink?"

Miguel looked confused for a second before answering, "Daichken wine."

Angel nodded and thanked him before turning to the bartender. "A bottle of Daichken wine please."

"Sure thing sweet cheeks." The man pulled a dark red bottle out from under the counter and handed it over to her.

Angel gave Miguel his money back and said, "He's paying." She ignored Miguel's protests and left the inn.

Walking back to the forest she spread her wings and took off. It was harder gaining altitude that she had thought, but she finally managed to get above the tree-line. There she caught a thermal and rose quickly. A smile grew on her face as she flew, enjoying the feeling of freedom. She was just starting to enjoy herself when the hanger doors came into view. Angel flapped her wings and angled into the opening of the Vione. The landing was a bit rough, but the wine bottle stayed in tack and she didn't get hurt.

Angel quietly left the hanger and walked back towards the 'Slayer quarters. On the way she ran into a soldier and asked directions to Dilandau's room. It turned out the he lived right down the hall from the 'Slayers.

Angel stood in front of the door, rethinking her decision. She looked at the bottle in her hand and shook her head. _No, I should just forget about it. He probably wants to celebrate by himself._ She started to turn to leave when the door opened.

Dilandau stood there, shirtless and barefoot, only wearing his leather pants. He didn't have his diadem on, letting his hair fall into his eyes, which were open in shock.

"Can I help you?" He asked, eyes flickering to the bottle.

"I, uh…" Angel looked around nervously before holding out the wine. "I brought this for you, since the others said they were celebrating something and you weren't celebrating with them and I thought, well, I though…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you."

Angel's head shot up to look at Dilandau. "What?"

"I said 'thank you'." Dilandau said through gritted teeth as he took the bottle. "Don't make me say it again."

Angel smiled. "You're welcome."

"Did you, uh, want to come in." Dilandau asked hesitantly.

"Oh, uh, no…thanks." Angel said. "I don't drink."

"Oh."

"Right. So I'll, uh, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Angel turned and slowly walked away. She looked back just as the door closed before sprinting down the hall. She turned the corner and banged her head against the wall. "Idiot. The whole point was to spend time with him. Idiot, idiot, idiot!" She straightened and turned towards the hanger. "Might as well head back, since I made a colossal mess of _that_ plan."

Angel was passing the turn to Folken's room when her brother walked into the hall. Angel ducked behind the wall and watched as he quietly closed the door, resting his hear on the frame. When he straightened up Angel saw tear tracks on his face. She hid as he walked past and left towards the library.

Angel thought about it for less than a second before rushing over to the door. She pressed her hand on it and was surprised when it opened. She quickly slipped in, closing the door behind her, and turned to look at the dark room.

A movement on the bed caught her attention and she looked closer. The light from the moon and Earth shown through the window, lighting a figure on the bed.

"Who's there?" A voice, young male, asked as the figure sat up. "Folken?"

Angel looked closer and gasped. The figure had mover into the light, letting Angel see him. He was the same age as she was, probably the same height, and had messy black hair cut short. His dark red shirt and light pants couldn't hide his lanky frame, similar to Angel's. His nose was slightly longer than most, like Angel and Folken's, and his eyes were the same dark amethyst as the siblings. Angel stepped into the light and the young man's eyes widened.

"Angel?" The whisper was barely audible. "Is it really you?"

"Van?" Angel walked closer to the bed, shock apparent on her face.

Van stood shakily and reached out to Angel. The silver-haired girl let out a sob and fell into his arms. Both sank back onto the bed, both crying. The twins held each other as though the other would disappear, crying as the sun rose over the horizon, blocking out the image of Earth.

**Author's Notes:** So, this is the end of the first part. I do have more planned, but this is all I have written right now. Before I work on the next instalment, however, I'm going to be doing a major re-write of this one. Once the re-write is done, I'm going to delete this one and repost. I have no idea when that'll get done though, so don't hold your breath.


End file.
